My Werid, Crazy, Heroic, Loving Family
by Michael's Dirty Diana
Summary: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and the rest of the team find it very hard to save the world and also take care of a growing daughter of Tony and Steve. They go through many obstacles through the childhood of Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers and throughout the remainder of her teen years. Pairing Steve/Tony, Natasha/Clint, and (some) Thor/Jane
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1; The Beginning**

"T-Tony… what if she doesn't like me?"

"What are you talking about Cap? She's going to love you… just like I do." Tony replies to the nervous, shaking soldier after giving him a reassuring kiss. Steve tries to protest, but Tony interrupts him before he can worry himself out anymore. "Steve, sweeties… don't worry. She's going to love with all her little heart. You're going to be her new daddy… Okay?"

Steve stares up into Tony's eyes all the worry and anxiety going away as he stares his one and only true love. Reluctantly he sighs, smiles and whispers "Okay…"

Just then the door opens and a nurse walks in with a pink buddle in her arms. As if he couldn't stand another second Steve escapes his lover's arms and runs up to the nurse starring down at the new child in her arms. Tony chuckles and follows behind to stare down at his baby girl… his and Steve's new daughter.

"She's so beautiful…" the super soldier whispers starring at his daughter. His palms get sweaty as he tries to find a way to ask the nurse if he can hold her. Tony, seeing Steve's struggle and nervousness, asks for him. "Can I hold her?" The nurse smiles and passes the baby off willingly. Tony then places the small baby in Steve's huge, husky, muscular arms. As soon as the baby lands in his arms, her eyes flash open and Steve melts. Holding her closer he coos at her and walks out of the hospital with his, now, complete family.

Meanwhile, as the boys meet their new daughter, they were unprepared that their friends have them a little surprise for their new arrival. "Okay.." Pepper says taking a good look at the empty room. "JARVIS, remember me how much time we have til the boys get back."

"An hour Mrs. Potts."

"That's a perfect amount of time. Okay Thor, Bruce grab the crib and bring it over to the corner near the window, but not far away from the door in case Steve and Tony need to get her to fast. "

"Yes, Pepper." Bruce says as Thor walks in carrying the crib. He passes it off to Bruce and goes out to grab the rest of the stuff.

"Clint, put the changing table near the door. Natasha the baby toys are to be put around the edges of the wall. Of course, she can't play with it now, but she'll have toys when she's bigger. Thor, bring the banner in and hang it up near the crib with Loki's help. Remember no pins! Just tape, the pins can easily fall into the crib. That would be dreadful if that happened."

"Of course, Mrs. Potts. Brother would you assist me?" Thor asks looking over at a grouchy Loki in the corner muttering to himself.

"Of course Thor" Loki sighs standing up… Loki always hated when Thor brought him to the mid-guard. Thor told Loki that he would warm up to the Avengers soon… yet that was years ago and Loki still hated them.

Once everything is ready Natasha calls out…

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Mrs. Romanoff?"

"Where are Steve and Tony?"

"Just entering the elevator Mrs." Natasha smiles and claps her hands together about to say something, but is cut off by Pepper who is setting up the last of the baby stuff with Clint and Thor's help.

"Remember JARVIS; don't tell Steve or Tony about this. It's a surprise."

"My speaker is silent."

"Excellent..."

"They are on the fifth floor now ma'am." JARVIS announces.

"Everyone hide!" Natasha and Clint get the best hiding place out of all the Avengers, where Thor and Bruce have to hide behind the crib and near the wall.

Finally they hear the elevator beep and open. "What the… JARVIS why are the lights off?" Tony asks stepping inside with Steve. "Turn them in."

"Yes sir." The lights pop on as all the Avengers pop out of their hiding spots shouting "SURPRISE!" Tony screams, Steve jumps and the baby starts to cry. Thor runs over and pats her on the head…

"Aww… there, there little mortal, you shall not shed a tear. For everything is alright." Steve laughs and starts to rock a now calm baby.

"She's so beautiful and precious!" Pepper coos. Natasha looks down nodding in agreement smiling.

"Yep, you know she is going to be spoiled, neither of her father's will be able to say no." Bruce says after taking a long look at the baby girl in Steve's arms. Steve rolls his eyes…

"What about her aunts and uncles?"

"I never said we could." Bruce chuckles.

"Can I hold her Steve?" Pepper asks.

"In a minute, Steve still hasn't let me hold her." Steve blushes and passes the baby off to it's other daddy. "Hi sweatheart…" Tony whispers as he makes his way to the crib. He places her in the crib and Steve comes to stand by his side. Tony grabs his hand and they both stare down at their daughter…

"Man of Iron, friend Steven, what have you decided to call the child?" No one had noticed, but Loki is actually taken interest in the baby. He's look at her, not skeptically, nor with hatred, but with actual awe…

Steve makes eye contact with Tony and turns to face the others. "Yeah guys, what's her name?" Clint asks looking over their shoulder at the baby girl.

Steve gives Tony's hand before answering… "…Elizabeth Rose… Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers."

"Well Mrs. Elizabeth Rogers, as I see it now… you're going to be most pampered baby in history." Thor announces chuckling "Nobody is to resist you."


	2. Chapter 2 Normality

**Chapter 2; Normality**

"Ahh! Daddy Papa Help! Uncle Loki is gonna get me!" Little 6 year old Elizabeth Rose runs into the living room giggling and smiling as Loki chases after her.

Tony and Steve watch in admiration and awe as they watch Loki grab Elizabeth, toss her in the air and catch her just before she hits the ground. It's always cute and funny to watch Elizabeth play with her uncle Loki… it brings smiles upon her daddys faces.

Elizabeth's giggles fill the entire room and soon the rest of the Avengers enter the room, including Pepper, smiling watching Elizabeth play with her uncle.

Thor is the happiest out of all the Avengers, seeing that his little brother has finally found happiness in his life. Has stopped moping and wallowing in his guilt, and has actually found something that can bring a smile on his face…

Loki, barely noticing the rest of the Avengers for the first time, places Elizabeth on the ground then bends down to her level. "It has been enjoyable playing with you Lady Elizabeth. Till next time, Farewell…"

Elizabeth giggles and does a curtsy. "Farewell Uncle Loki." Loki looks over at Tony and Steve

"I'm always available for babysitting my friends. Notify me if needed. Farewell Avengers."

"You're not staying brother?" Thor asks walking towards Loki. Loki shakes his head…

"Thor, Asgard needs someone to go to in case of any trouble. For all they know is their King went off on a very important mission." Thor's cheeks turn pink and Loki chuckles seeing his brother's embarrassment. "Farewell brother. When will you be returning?"

Elizabeth turns to look at her second favorite uncle with puppy dog eyes. "Uncle Thor please stay for a few more days. Please!" She runs over to him and hugs his legs tightly wrapping her legs around his. "Please, please, please, please, please, please! Please!" Thor chuckles and turns to Loki…

"I'll be returning in a week. I am sure you can handle Asgard until I return." Loki smiles and walks over to the elevator.

"Brother… do you not know who you are speaking to?" Everyone chuckles and Thor waves goodbye as the elevators close separating the Avengers from Loki. Once the elevators has closed the Avengers go on and do what they normally do on a regular day.

Bruce nestles himself down and pulls out a science book. Tony and Steve start talking to each other in hush voices, Thor walks into the kitchen with Clint following to find something to eat. As Natasha and Pepper go out on the balcony to talk… Usually Lizzie would go to her room to play, or force one of her uncle's to play with her, but this time she turns to her fathers.

"Daddy… Papa?" Elizabeth runs over to them and jumps on the couch crawling her way in between the two lovers. Once between Steve and Tony she leans her head on Steve's arm and smiles contently…

"Yea Lizzie?" Tony asks looking down at his daughter smiling… Elizabeth opens her mouth to say something, but hesitant as she thinks through her words carefully. Not finding anything she shuts her mouth and stares at the ground in thought.

"Lizzie is something wrong?" Steve asks cradling Elizabeth in his arms holding her close. Frowning she finally agrees on something to say… not really a statement, but a question.

"Do you guys love me?" She asks in a hushed voice… even though it was meant for only Tony and Steve to hear all the Avengers heard. Pepper's, and Natasha's conversation stopped, Clint and Thor walk out of the room staring at the three of them and even Bruce- who was so engaged into his book- takes his eyes away from it to stare at the trio. Her one question had appalled them all…

"What kind of a question is that?...Of course we do!" Tony's voice shouts throughout the entire floor. "You're more important to us than anything else in the world. Your papa and I love you very much and nothing can every change that…"

"Lizzie?.. What made you think otherwise? Why that question all of a sudden?" Steve asks holding Elizabeth more closely to his heart. Lizzie sighs and looks up at all of her uncles and aunts staring at her. She directs this all to them…

"A week ago… at school. I was playing on the monkey bars with my friends… I lost my grip and fell, scrapping my arm and knees. It began to bleed… on my way to the nurse I heard some boys behind me snicker and one of them said… 'Her fathers are Captain America and Iron Man. If they fell off of a monkey bar Iron Man would fly away and not get injured, there would not be a scar on that man. Captain America would land on his legs, and walk away without a limp in his step… Look at Ms. Stark- Rogers over there crying because she has a bleeding arm and a cut on her knees… She doesn't even know what real pain ins. I don't understand how she can walk around with her family without feeling abnormal or out of place… She doesn't even deserve her last name, nor the love she gets from her family… She's just too normal to be in that family.'"

Elizabeth stops talking to gather her thoughts and a flow of tears start streaming down her face… She holds onto Steve even tighter crying into his chest… "Is it true?... Is it true that I don't deserve to be in this family? That I don't deserve my name, or… the love I get from you guys." I cry harder and bury my face into daddy's chest screaming out the last words. "Because I'm too NORMAL!"

Tony and Steve stare down at their daughter helplessly along with the rest of the Avengers… Steve, until Elizabeth calms down, can only allow comfort by holding her and kissing her forehead.

Once Elizabeth is calm she just lays in her father's arm as he starts to speak in a calming soothing voice… "Lizzie… sweetheart…"

"Please don't lie to me papa. I know I'm normal, I know I'm not anything like you guys. I'm not strong, I'm not brave, I'm not pretty and I'm not special-"

"Now hold on a second." Tony butts in grabbing his daughter from Steve. All the Avengers come take seats on the couches and some- Thor and Clint- take a seat on the floor… "What in god's name told you that you weren't special. What kind of a person would tell you such a thing. Because let me tell you this Elizabeth Rose… you are by the best thing that has ever happened to your father and I. We care about you very much and we love you. You are the most special girl we've ever seen and you are the best daughter we could ever ask for. We wouldn't trade you for anything in the world…"

"Also your the best niece the rest of us could ever have." Clint butts smiling up at a now calm Lizzie. The others chime in agreeing. Lizzie gives them a small smile and listens as her father continues on…

"Elizabeth… you are just like your aunties." Tony glances over at Pepper and Natasha then back at Elizabeth. "Yep… I see a lot of your aunts inside of you. You have the intelligence, kindiness, and personality of Pepper… the strength, bravery, and mind of your aunt Natasha. But what you have combining them both… is their beauty."

Out of the corner of Steve's eyes he can see Pepper blush and Natasha fighting away the smile that is crossing on her face. He shakes his head at the girls then turns back to his daughter who seems to be catching onto every word Tony says. "You have remember Lizzie that… it doesn't matter what anyone else things of you. So what if your normal? Hell! We're all normal… we just have a different style of normal!... Your our baby girl and nothing can change that. Your our daughter and we adopted you because we thought you were something special. Who cares what some boys, who don't even know you think… it only matters on what your family thinks of you."

Thor looks up into Elizabeth's eyes and grabs her hands… "Lady Elizabeth… do not listen to those baboons. They know nothing of what you are… They should not be worth any of you tears, or have a spot in your brain. No man, or boy should ever be cruel to a lady such as yourself. You are beautiful in your own way… as Lady Romanov and Lady Pepper are in their own way…"

Elizabeth smiles at her uncle Thor giggling at the way his accent sounds saying these words… She now feels better, but there is a still a part of her wondering.. she can keep wondering because she wants to spend the rest of today with her family.

Her family that loves her and will always love her… She throws herself at her Natasha who catches her, but tips over and falls into Clint's lap. All the Avengers laugh and smile as Natasha regains her balance, and no one can miss the pink starting to shade in her cheeks.

'I love my family…' Elizabeth thinks as she holds onto her aunt Tasha smiling and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Attack

**Chapter 3; Surprise Attack**

Elizabeth runs into her parents room hoping to find both of them holding each other, but gets disappointed when she sees Steve gone. She wanted both of her parents to take her to school…

She bites her bottom lip and looks down the hallway. The tower seems oddly quiet today, as if no one, but them are here… Before waking Tony up Elizabeth runs to her Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint's room. They are gone… 'Uncle Fury must have called papa, and them in early'

She runs to Bruce's, finds nothing, then Thor's and Jane's room… 'I guess he called everyone except Daddy and Aunt Pepper.' Elizabeth shrugs and runs back to Tony's room jumping on his bed… "Daddy!" Tony jumps awake alarmed startled by his daughter's sudden appearance. Elizabeth giggles… "Calm down daddy, it's just me."

"Come on daddy! Or I'm going to be late for school." Elizabeth announces pulling Tony's arm as the elevator doors open.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Remind me again why papa couldn't take you."

"Because Uncle Fury called him in, early this morning. Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint and Papa had to go."

"Why didn't you ask Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce, Aunt Pepper, or Uncle Loki to take you?" He groaned trying to go back to sleep. Elizabeth huffed and put her hands on her hips…

"I already told you, Uncle Thor, and Uncle Bruce are already at S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunt Pepper left to go work YOUR company and Uncle Loki is in Asgard. I don't want to bother him with something silly like taking me to school."

This reminded Tony of Pepper when she's annoyed… The putting hands on hips, the look of annoyance, but mostly… the tone in Elizabeth's voice. Tony chuckled and bends down in front of her."I'm just kidding. Come on squirt, or you'll be late."

Elizabeth smiles and runs to the front door grabbing her backpack on the way. Tony's about to follow when the phone starts ringing… Elizabeth frowns knowing her father will have to take it. "Sorry Liz. 5 minutes." He says walking over to the kitchen.

Elizabeth sits down on the couch waiting for her father to return. She turns on the T.V to give her something to do and pulls out her Stark phone in case she needs to call a friend to pick her up.

The phone calls Tony and Steve received come at the oddest and wrong time and it's happened where they are about to take her to school. Once, Steve was leaving going to drop Elizabeth off in one of Tony's car with the darkest tinted windows ever so no one would recognize him. He got a call from Fury telling him he needed to go in.

Elizabeth was taken to school by a friend that day seeing her entire family was busy, like they always are. But the family did make it up to her one day taking her out early and doing something fun… just the 9 of them. Elizabeth, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Jane and Bruce.

After 10 minutes, Tony comes back in a hurry... "Elizabeth, change of plans. You're not going to school today. Come on, we have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.S headquarters... Your Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki will than take you to Asgard." The urgency in his voice alerted her and scared her to death. What happened!? What was so important she didn't get to go to school today?

"Daddy what happened, why are we going to S.H.I.E.L.D!?" Elizabeth notices how pale Tony looks and the tears struggling to keep in. "Sweetie... that was Uncle Fury. I'm taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and you're going to go with Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor. They are going to take you to Asgard where you will stay until I come to get you… where you will be safe." Tony's facial expression worries Elizabeth and she's on the brink of tears at this point.

"Da-D... Daddy... Daddy what's- what's going on?" Elizabeth grabs a hold of Tony not letting him go. "Daddy where is Papa?... Is he alright?" Tony opens his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out… Realizing he cant tell her, he keeps his mouth shut afraid of her reaction towards the news… "Daddy please… I cant just leave not knowing the reason why I had to go… I just… I need to know if papa is alright?"

Tony bites his bottom lip debating on telling his little girl… his innocent sweet girl that he doesn't want to see in pain. He sighs and reluctantly tells her… "Papa was kidnapped… S.H.I.E.L.D was attacked by an unknown force. It was sudden and the detectors didn't pick it up soon enough… Your Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint and Papa were taken… Uncle Thor and Bruce were able to get out, but they are injured… Uncle Bruce badly.

Elizabeth face exposed her horror… "No!" she screams after a minute of silence. "No! I'm not going with Uncle Loki and Thor to Asgard! I'm staying here to look for my family! My papa! I'm not leaving them behind!"

"No one said you were… you just can't be here. They are threatening to take you away and hurt you. Papa and I can't risk you getting hurt and taken… we love you too much to lose you…"

"And I love you too much to lose you! Don't you see, I have to stay. I'm not going to stay back and be a coward as my family takes all the risk. There is a responsibility I have to handle if I'm going to be a part of the Avengers."

"What madness are you talking about?! Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers you're too young to be thinking this kind of things. If your papa was here he'd be freaking out.. your only 13 years old!"

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to be an Avenger soon. Might as well start now…"

Tony bends down in front of his hysterical daughter shaking with her… "Elizabeth look at me… look at me!... You know your papa would kill me if I let you anywhere near the kidnappers, or in the middle of the battle where they can easily grab you. Frankly… I would hate and kill myself if I know I'm the reason your in danger. … I cant do that you or your father. Please… just go with Loki and Thor. They will keep you safe… I promise to get you once we have papa, Natasha and Clint back."

"NO! I'M GOING, I'M NOT LEAVING PAPA!"Elizabeth starts screeching in Tony's grip… the elevator opens revealing Loki and Thor. Tony stands to face them as Elizabeth slides to the floor crying.

"Man of Iron you needn't worry with contacting my brother. He appeared near the quarters of S.H.I.E.L.D as he was watching over us. We're ready for Elizabeth Rogers on Asgard." Thor says as Loki runs into the hallway towards Elizabeth room to pack her bags.

"Thank you Thor." Tony looks as if he is about to pass out and Thor feels concerned for his dear friend.

"Anthony do not bother nor worry about Elizabeth. She will be well taken care of as my mother and father love her as if she were their own. Go and find Warrior Captain of America, Lady Natasha and Clinton." Tony nods his head running into the back to get his Iron Man suit….Thor bends down beside Elizabeth with a looks up and realizes how hurt he is…

"Uncle Thor…" Elizabeth knows a little something about medicine when Bruce was explaining the basics of first aid. "Come with me." She grabs his arm and takes him to the kitchen to tend to his wounds. She's no Doctor Banner, but a pretty good substitute for someone who is 13 years old.

"Elizabeth you never told me you're a healer like Hulk of Incredible." Elizabeth slightly giggles at Thor's choice of words. He's lived with them for years and he still talks with his accent and formality… Elizabeth cleans Thor's wounds and are bandaging them as silent tears runs down her face and onto Thor's bare shoulder. "Lady Elizabeth.. what is wrong?" Elizabeth shakes her head not wanting to admit her weakness to her powerful uncle. Thor places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her in a hug. "If this is about Captain of America… Lady Elizabeth you should not be shedding tears. Your father still lives… He is the strongest, bravest soldier I've ever seen and met in all my years of battling. He is a true Captain and I admire his love for this team and also, his choices during a battle. He knows what's best for this team… I can assure you he'll return untouched with Lady Natasha and Clinton behind him." Elizabeth wants to believe Thor, but cant because every moment Steve Natasha and Clint stay with the kidnappers the more danger their lives are in.

Loki and Tony enter, Tony in his Iron Man suit and Loki carrying two bags. Tony bends back down in front of Elizabeth and kisses both of her cheeks and forehead. "Go with Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki… please doesn't argue. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I can't have you hurt… just go. Stay safe and behave…" Elizabeth looks down at her father wanting to stay, but knowing he's already stressed out about Steve. She wont add more to him… She nods her head sadly and whispers "I promise…"

"Thank you." Tony closes his eyes and pulls her in a huge hug. "I'll be back to get you as soon as I can."… Tony doesn't let go of Elizabeth for a long time. Loki is the one that has to remind him…

"Anthony… Steven, Lady Natasha, Clinton."

"Right, sorry." He pulls away and kisses her one more time. "Be good…" Standing up, Tony doesn't waste any time, he flies right through the ceiling as JARVIS activated the thrusters.

Elizabeth watches as her daddy flies away with tears running down her face… Shaking her head she moves her attention to Thor's bandages, but is crying too hard she can even see what she's touching.

After a couple of hard minutes she finally finishes with Thor… Elizabeth turns to Loki. "A-A… Are… y-you hurt t-to-too?" Loki looks at her sadness and shaking figure… He shakes his head and picks Elizabeth up in his arms handing Thor her bags.

"Come little one…" He turns to Thor as Elizabeth puts her head on his shoulder. "Mother and Sif will know what to do."

Thor nods and walks out onto the balcony with Loki following… "Heimdall open the Bi-frost!"

_**(With Tony, Fury, Maria and Phil)**_

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what happened!? How do you not know Fury!?"

"We don't know… our security cameras were deactivated and our detectors just didn't pick it up, as if the force was invincible." Tony was furious… Fury didn't have any information about the kidnapper and had no clue where his three best soldiers were. "Tony we're doing everything in our power to find them-"

"Apparently you aren't! If you don't even know where the fuck they are!"

"Tony calm down we understand your upset."

"Damn right I'm upset! Elizabeth is worried sick about Steve and so am I. She even told me that she refused to go to Asgard because she wanted to stay and save Steve." Coulson steps forward a mask of horror on his face.

"Stark did you? You know about the treat you couldn't possibly let her stay on Earth." Tony shakes his head and starts pacing across the room, his Iron Man suit sitting on the side.

"Of course not." He tells in a disgruntled tone… "Loki and Thor have her in Asgard right now. She's safe…"

Fury looks at Agent Hill and she nods her head confirming it's alright to tell Tony. "Tony… there is something else we couldn't tell you when you were with Elizabeth. She can't know about this and we knew you would tell her because you can't keep secrets from her. You or Steve…" Tony looks up at the sound of Fury's voice… In this sort of 'meeting' as Fury calls it, he never uses this sort of tone. Sorrowful… almost… desperate. He's always using his commanding voice.

Tony becomes nervous… "What?"

"Sir do you think it's safe to tell him… we could-"

"She's his daughter Coulson… he deserves to know." Tony becomes anxious and angry…

"What!... What is it!?"

Fury sighs and places a hand on Tony's shoulder to get him to stop pacing… "Tony… after the attack Agent Hill found a note in Steve's quarters…You need to read it... it has something to do with Elizabeth…"

"What? What did they say?" Tony asks scared for his little girl, but getting the comforting feeling Loki and Thor will keep her out of danger. Fury looks over at Coulson and he pulls out three pieces of paper from his pocket. He hands them to Tony adding…

"It may not be Steve you have to worry about Tony. Natasha, Clint and Steve can handle themselves, but… read it."

Staring down at the papers in his hands afraid of what the handwriting says Tony finally opens one of them reading at the small imprint.

_Tony Stark…_

_You fools, I know where you're hiding her. You think you can keep her safe… You cant even save three of your best fights, let alone a little girl. Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers may seem as if she is in the best protection in the world, but the truth is… none of you are a match for me. Not even her little tiny human self… Director Fury is kidding himself if he thinks a bunch of freaks are gonna be able to take me down. I will have my revenge… But first, might as well get rid of the strongest of your pack. Say goodbye to your friends then… say goodbye to the little girl. _


	4. Chapter 4 All My Fault

**Chapter 4; All My Fault**

"Welcome back King Thor, Loki…" Heimdall greets as Loki, Elizabeth and Thor arrive in the dome. Loki places Elizabeth down, but Elizabeth grabs onto his hand tightly and stays to his side watching Heimdall and Thor talk.

"Nice to be back Heimdall. Have you seen anything about Captain of America, Lady Natasha and Eye of Hawk?" Elizabeth perks up and leans forward to hear his response… Heimdall's eyes wander over to Elizabeth then back at Thor…

"I'm afraid there is something blocking me from seeing upon Mid-guard… Someone has seen to found a loophole to my vision and is now blinding me. I cannot see what's happening and I cannot warn you about the outcome of your return." Elizabeth starts crying again and Loki picks her up placing her in his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder and cries as he starts whispering comforting things into her ear.

Thor looks at his brother and niece then back at Heimdall. "Inform us if anything out of the ordinary happens down in Mid-guard."

"You'll be the first to know my King." Elizabeth doesn't hear, but she sees Thor lean over to Heimdall and whisper something. Loki seems to hear, but she doesn't over her sobs… Heimdall nods and looks at Loki. "Then she'll be the first to know." His words don't make sense, until I realize he's talking to me.

Thor smiles and pats Heimdall's shoulder. "Good Heimdall. Until later on…"

"Bi-frost will remain closed until it's time for your departure…" Loki and Thor smile and nod their thanks before leaving the dome.

Elizabeth follows Thor and Loki down the hallway leading to the main room where Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warriors Three sit waiting for their arrival. She hasn't let Loki go since she was set down, and is kept in connect with him by his hand. She half hides herself behind Thor and holds onto his cape.

Silent tears run down her face, but the whimpering has stopped… Elizabeth hates showing weakness in front of her powerful uncles. Any other person would do, but not Loki and Thor…

The doors open as the trio gets closer and reveals the group waiting for them. Elizabeth hears the high, formal voice of Frigga, Loki and Thor's mother. "Boys! Welcome back!" Frigga walks towards them with her arms spread open.

"Hello mother." Thor says hugging her… The way Thor clings to Frigga you can tell he's missed her very much. How much he's missed his home… Elizabeth looks down moves over to Loki clinging to him now… not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Welcome home Thor… Loki how was the trip to Mid-guard." Frigga asks moving over to Loki smiling.

"Stressful." Loki replies chuckling as he hugs his mother.

"Where is the child?" Odin's voice speaks louder than everyone's in the room… all conversations stops. Loki looks over his shoulder and down at Elizabeth who looks back up at him. She shakes her head no and looks back down… Loki looks over at his father.

"Elizabeth would rather be escorted to her room. She's not feeling very well at the moment. Surely you can understand father…" Odin nods his head and looks at Sif.

"Sif escort Elizabeth Rogers to her chambers." Sif starts walking towards the four and Odin continues. "Loki, Thor I would like to have a word with you before I send you back to Mid-guard." Elizabeth's eyes widen and her grip on Loki tightens, she moves up in front of them and shouts.

"What!" More tears run down her face and she starts shaking. "Th- they-they're going b-back to E-Earth! NOO!" Thor brings Elizabeth over to him and bends down in front of her.

"Elizabeth you must understand. I have a duty to my job, and to my team. I cannot leave them behind, I must go and fight." Elizabeth, whose hysterical, starts hyperventilating.

"B-But.. you-you… *Gulps* c-ant leave.. me! I-I don't want- to… to.. to LOSE YOU TOO!"

"You will not lose me. I must go…" Thor kisses the top of Elizabeth's head and smiles at her… "Listen to mother, and Lady Sif, for they are here to keep you safe at your fathers wishes. Loki and I will be back soon. You have my word…" Elizabeth turns to Loki who seems to be avoiding her stare.

"Your leaving too…" He glances down at her and sighs bending down to her level.

"They need me Elizabeth. Do not worry about Thor and I, we shouldn't be worth any of your tears. We will be fine… now smile and follow Sif and Mother." Loki is caught off guard when Elizabeth throws her arms around his neck… He freezes for a second not use to the feeling of having someone else's arms, that isn't his mother, around his neck. After relaxing he hugs her back and pulls away wiping her tears. "Here…" He whispers using his magic to conjure up a red rose and handing it to her. "This is a magical rose. If you are to ever need something, whether it's just to talk to one of us, make you smile or just to comfort you whisper the person you need and they will appear." Elizabeth grabs the rose and holds it to her heart smiling up at her Uncles as they stand.

"Thank you…" She whispers.

"Lady Elizabeth…" Sif says walking up and places a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?" Elizabeth draws back a breath and nods her head slowly… the door opens and Frigga, Sif and Elizabeth leave. Before the doors close completely Elizabeth turns to wave goodbye to her uncles as they do the same. "Do not worry. Loki and Thor know how to take care of themselves during a battle, they are trained to handle these sort of battles…" Frigga reaches a door and opens it revealing the fanciest room Elizabeth has ever seen. She would be fascinated by the sight of it, but is too consumed over the thought of her family in danger, not knowing herself that she is in more danger then they are. Elizabeth is lead into the room and Sif places her bags, that Thor handed her, on the bed. "Will this be suitable? Or do you prefer something more… mid-guardian style. We always have a room available for your visits." She shakes her head no and sits on the edge of the bed.

"This will be fine." She quickly reassures them running her hands through the silk- covered sheets on her bed. "Thank you…" Frigga smiles at her and places a kiss on her cheek.

"We'll leave you to settle in. Remember contact us if you need anything, okay?" Sif informs hugging her friend tightly… Elizabeth smiles, places her rose on the bed and hugs her back.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Your family Elizabeth Rogers, your apart of Thor's life, thereby is making you apart of our lives. We never leave family to suffer… we're always there for them in need." Elizabeth smiles slightly and pulls away.

"You sound like my father, Steve…"

"Which one is that?" Frigga asks confused. Elizabeth giggles and puts on Thor's accent when saying…

"Warrior Captain of America." She's spent so much time with both her Uncles she's succeeded at the accent they both use, also the formality of their words. She can easily trick people into thinking she's Thor or Loki before entering the room. Sif and Frigga smile at her before leaving the room…

Sighing Elizabeth looks around at her room then down at her rose… she doesn't want to call anyone right now, not wanting to bother them or put them in jeopardy in case there on the mission. She tucks the rose under her pillow and starts unpacking her suit case…

Elizabeth's worries increases every minute she's in Asgard and wishes that they find Steve, Natasha and Clint soon before something happens to them… unaware, Elizabeth and Asgardians., that she is being watched from afar.

After packing all her packs she sighs and lays down on her bed playing with the rose and also the necklace her fathers gave her on her 9th birthday… She thinks back to that day. The day when it was only happiness… the best 11 years of her life were full of it and all she ever did was smile and laugh.

"_Time to open presents!" Pepper squeals bring over a wagon full of gifts. Elizabeth giggles and claps her hands together. Steve and Tony groan and shake their heads at a happy Pepper._

"_How much stuff did you get her?" Tony asks smiling at her excitement._

_Pepper laughs and smiles… "This is my only niece's 9__th__ birthday party, I get her a lot of stuff! Don't you know me at all Tony?" _

"_Loki and I also contributed to the buying of gifts for Lady Elizabeth. Artifacts and… what did you call it?... souvenir?" Pepper nods and Loki continues…_

"_Mother wanted little Elizabeth to have these as a reminder of her second family in Asgard." Tony and Steve smile at each other than the two gods. _

"_Thank you Thor, Loki. That was very kind of you. We appreciated." Thor smiles and leans back bring Jane into his arms while his other hand carries a half-eaten cake. Elizabeth gets impatient and sighs heavily…_

"_Presents!" She reaches out to grab the first one in reach, but Natasha stops her before she can topple the entire pile down on herself. _

"_Wait, don't want to hurt yourself. Now do you?" Natasha giggles handing her the top gift… After loads of presents were unwrapped and hugs, kisses and thank you were exchanged it was time for Elizabeth to go to bed. She refused at first, wanting to stay up with her family for her birthday. Tony said it was alright, but after a strict look from Steve, told Elizabeth to go get ready for bed. Steve smiles contently and follows his daughter and lover to Elizabeth's room… Once she is changed they lay her in bed and tuck her in… Elizabeth, about to go to bed, is stopped by Steve. _

"_Hold on just a minute… you haven't opened all your presents yet." He says with a smile… Elizabeth looked confused and sit up in bed staring at her smiling dads. _

"_I haven't?" She asks looking around the room. "But aunt Pepper brought me all those gifts, she said that those were the only ones she had." Tony and Steve chuckle as Steve reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a long, sliver box with a bow. Elizabeth's face lights up and she wants to reach out to grab it badly, but know that it's rude and was taught better from her papa. She follows, with her eyes, the box as Steve places it on her lap. She stares at it for a couple of minutes until Tony's laughter fills the room… _

"_Aren't you going to open it?" She reaches out and yanks it off her lap tearing the top of the box revealing what's inside… _

"_Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Elizabeth stares down at the gold, engraved locket. Turning it around she reads the imprint… '_ _Наша Маленькое чудо (Our Little Miracle) Tears spring in her eyes and she whispers softly… "Our Little Miracle" Opening it, Elizabeth sees three pictures inside. A picture of Steve, Tony and herself on the right smiling and laughing, a picture of the entire Avenger team including Pepper Jane and Elizabeth on the left and in the middle a little note… Reaching into the middle she pulls out a small piece of paper that was folded tiny… She opens it and sees it's in the writing of Steve and Natasha. She'd recognize her papa's and Aunt Tasha's writing anywhere… Looking down she realizes it's half in Russian, Natasha's handwriting, and English, Steve's handwriting. Giggling she reads the note…_

**С Днем Рождения моя принцесса. Пусть этот день, ваш девятой рождения, принести вам когда-либо неизгладимое радость и любовь от своей семьи, которых очень любит тебя. Всегда помните, что ваш в наших сердцах, и мы у вас везде мы идем. Теперь вы сможете сделать то же самое ... Внутри этого медальона вы сможете сохранить часть нас, когда ваш в школе, друзей дома или в Асгарде. Мы все тебя очень люблю, и мы не будем держать тебя любить до конца. Ваш наше маленькое чудо, и наша семья не была бы полной сегодня, если вы не имели в ступил в нашей жизни. Люблю тебя всем сердцем.**

**- Тетя Таша, перец, Джейн, дядя Клинт, Тор, Брюс, Локи, папа Стив и Папа Тони **

**(Happy birthday my princess. May this day, your 9th birthday, bring you ever lasting joy and love from your family whom loves you very much. Always remember that your in our hearts and we take you everywhere we go. Now you'll be able to do the same... Inside this locket you'll be able to keep a part of us, when your at school, a friends house or in Asgard. We all love you very much and we will keep loving you until the end. Your our little miracle and our family wouldnt be complete today, if you hadnt of stepped into our lives. Love you with all our hearts.**

**- Aunt Tasha, Pepper, Jane, Uncle Clint, Thor, Bruce, Loki, Papa Steve and Daddy Tony)**

_Elizabeth starts crying and smiles as she starts to read Steve's note from Tony and himself. _

**My love, your father and I love you with all our hearts. You're the best thing that has ever happened to us and our family… You've made us stronger, and you taught us that our hearts are capable of loving more than just one person. Seeing you cry breaks my heart, I hate seeing you in pain. I love watching your happy smiling face bounce around when you play with you Uncles or Aunts. I love how your cheeks blush pink when your embarrassed, I love how your small hand fits perfectly in mine and daddy's when we cross the streets, but most importantly… I love the love you give us. The love, care and gentleness you give daddy and I… You're the most special thing in the world to us and our only regret… was not adopting you sooner. We love you Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers… your our daytime, our nighttime, our world… you are our life.**

**-Daddy and Papa (P.S- Never let anyone tell you you're not special or you're not perfect. Because your perfect in our eyes and you're the most special person we've ever known. Elizabeth… there will never be any that is more special then you and will never take our hearts the way you have. Always remember your father and I love you very much… We will love you dear until the seas run dry. You are ours now and forever till the stars fall from the skys.)**

_Elizabeth cries harder reading this note over, savoring every single kind word her father said to her… Letting the words process into the back of her mind until she's overcome with the feeling of love and care. She looks up at her fathers and smiles as wide as her tears will allow her to. Smiling at the last line of her father's letter she giggles noticing Steve used Elizabeth's favorite song "Till The Stars Fall From The Sky" she whispers looking up at him. He nods his head and chuckles… "I love it… I love it a lot!" Elizabeth throws her arms around Steve and Tony. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!… thank you!" Steve pulls away, grabs the necklace and turns Elizabeth around as Tony pulls up her hair. Steve puts the note back in its place and closes the locket. He then places the necklace around her neck letting it land in front of her._

"_Like Aunt Tasha said… this locket will always keep the Avengers with you wherever you may happen to go. When you grow up and leave the house to go live with your own husband and kids-"Tony starts coughing and shaking his head no making Elizabeth giggle and Steve roll his eyes._

"_Nope! She's staying with us evening if I have to lock her in a closet." Elizabeth giggles and looks at Steve to continue. Steve chuckles…_

"_Anyway, when you do move out, fall in love and have children… you'll always have us apart of your life. The Avengers will never leave you and always will protect and fight to keep you safe.. Because your our entire life and we are yours now and forever till the stars fall from the sky… Your daddy and I love you very much…" _

_Elizabeth throws her arms back around Tony and Steve whispering in their ears… "And I love you… forever."_

"Always… and forever." Elizabeth's tears run down her face like a waterfall as she rereads the letters she has just taken out from the lockets. Once she's read them both she holds it to her chest and takes deep, big breaths to calm herself… Once she is out of tears she stares up at the ceiling and the words of her favorite song start coming to her. "I'll be with you my darling when morning is nigh. And the whispers of the night wind go past with a sigh. For my heart is with you always as my thoughts drift to home. And the mem'ries I hold near me wherever I roam. I'll come home someday just to have you by my side. For my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide. For I will love you dear until the seas run dry. I am yours now and forever, till the stars fall from the sky. I'll be with you my darling when sunset fils the sky. And the echoes of the mountains are hushed by and by. For as darkness fills the evening and my thoughts drift to home I'll remember you are with me wherever I roam. I'll come home someday just to have you by my side. For my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide. For I will love you dear until the seas run dry. I am yours now and forever, till the stars fall from the sky. I'll be with you my darling, till the stars fall from the sky."… When the song is finished Elizabeth turns on her side, holds the letters closer and whispers… "I'm sorry… this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry…" Before she falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 AHHH!

**Chapter 5; AHHH!**

**(With Steve, Natasha and Clint)**

"No! Stop please!" Natasha begs as the attacks continue to beat Steve… this has been going on for a while and it's amazing how Steve has been able to stay conscious throughout this entire beating. The serum may have something to do with it, but… no matter how strong the serum is, they torturers will find a way to take him down.

They'll find his weak point and hit it hard making sure his entire guard is down… This is what Clint and Natasha fear for their friend as they are forced to watch every single moan, plead, cry and scream that comes out of Steve's mouth when an attacker has strike the wrong place. This brings tears to Natasha's eyes… angry and sorrowful tears… She has to watch one of her best friends get beaten and she can't do anything to prevent the pain…

This is sure to haunt her and Clint for as long as they will live…

"Mmm… Ah! St-..Stop please!" Steve begs crying… "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screams crying when he's pinned to the ground. From under the mask, one of them ask him…

"Would you like me to turn on your friends?" Steve's face contorts into something worse… not guilt or pain, but anger…

"NOO! DON'T TOUCH THEM! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, BUT DON'T TOUCH THEM! TAKE MY LIFE IF IT MEANS THEY GET TO LIVE!" Natasha's and Clint's eyes widen at the request of their friend. Steve, who has been in enough pain and has sacrificed a lot, will have them take his own life rather than risk his friends getting hurt. Natasha reaches out to him, but is pulled back.

"Steve no! Don't do this! YOU CANT DO THIS!" Steve ignores her screams and cries... "STEVE LIVE! DON'T DIE FOR US!" Clint cant even bare to see his friend at this point, many emotions run through him and he hangs his head wanting their torture to end… for Steve. One of his torturers; masked, white lab-coats and red gloves, brings over a gun making Natasha lose control.

"NO! STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL HIM! STOP IT! HE'S INNOCENT, YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" She screams, tears falling from her eyes in anger and the guilty feeling that she can't help Steve. The one holding her pushes her body into the ground and holds her face up letting her get a view from where Steve is. Steve, too weak and overpowered to move, groans and starts to crawl away from the gun, but is kicked in the side. The person holding the gun turns at Natasha's scream and, from under his mask, a smile grows.

Instead of pursuing on Steve he turns to Natasha's body and walks over to her. "Looks like little Ms. Assassin would like to die rather than see her friend die." She glares up at him, refusing to show any sign of fear… "Leave my friend alone! You son of a bitches! Leave him alone!"

"N-Natasha… n-no.. pl-please don't!... They want me… they can have me." Steve tries to whisper louder so she can hear, but Natasha hears perfectly well.

"NO! THEY CANT HAVE ANY OF US! If they want to take a life, than they can have a life!" She works up a mouthful of blood and salivia and spit it in the person's face once he gets close enough to her. While he's distracted, she kicks the guy holding her down in the groin and attacks any pursuers that go after her. The guy/ girl gets angry and makes a long cut from Natasha's forearm to her wrist when she bites into one of the person's neck breaking it... Natasha screams out in pain alerting Clint who has refused to watch and stared at the ground… He looks up and growls struggling to get out of his torturer's hands.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" He finally makes it free and shoves the people surrounding her away. Natasha and Clint try to hold off as best as they can and when Natasha gets her hand on the gun she shoots two of the attackers with smile on her face, not even paying attention to the pain her arm… "There…" She whispers kicking the dead. "You now have two lives that were taken…" The attacks jump ontop of Natasha and Clint and have them in head-locks when a voice on the intercom comes alive…

"That's enough for now. Leave… do not kill, and take the bodies with you." The attackers move away from Natasha and Clint making their way to the door… The two holding Clint and Natasha let them go shoving them to ground and stepping on Natasha's arm where the blood flow has just increased… Two who remain in the room walk over to the door where Steve lays in front of. Before leaving they kick Steve to the side and punch him once in his, broken, ribs causing him to scream and cry.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"STOP IT!" Both Clint and Natasha scream outraged. The doors closes leaving Clint, Natasha and Steve all alone.

Ignoring her own pain, Natasha pushes herself up on her arms and crawls over to Steve with Clint hovering over her. He's the least injured one and not the one the kidnappers are after. "Steve!" Natasha whispers moving him onto his side… "Steve.." She whispers touching his face tentatively… "Are you okay?" She asks shuddering nervously… Steve misinterprets her shuddering and believe she's cold…  
"Natasha…" He whispers weakly… "Clint.. he-help.. me." Steve holds his arms out and Clint helps him sit up. Steve shrugs out of his jacket, painfully keeps in a sitting position and wraps it around her shoulder.

"Steve I'm not-" She's about to tell him she isn't cold, but the look in his eyes makes her stop. She literally feels her heart break at how broken Steve looks… She has to do something before Steve dies due to infection, or worse… blood loss. "Lay down. I'm gonna see if I can stop the blood from flowing faster." Steve, who really has no choice, allows Natasha and Clint to ease his body down… Before Natasha gets to work Clint finds a couple of damp rags under the sink across the room. He runs over to grab them and brings it back to Natasha.

"Wait… your blood mixing with his is dangerous." Clint cleans off Natasha's wound and uses another rag to wrap it tightly around the damage skin due to the knife.

"Thank you…" She whispers kissing his cheek and turning to Steve. He's plastered with blood, cuts and bruises. They haven't stopped, since they kidnapped the trio, beating Steve. They left Natasha and Clint alone in the beginning… it was always about hurting Steve. Of course he fought for a while, but they over powered him and sedated him, thereby giving them chances to hit him where it hurt. Natasha gulps… 'I might have to strip him naked to see and clean all the wounds they inflicted on him.' Natasha has no problem with nudity, she's seen plenty of naked, injured boys when they are brought back from missions. But this is her teammate… and with her boyfriend watching her every move, it can be a little uncomfortable. Sighing she goes for it… She inches Steve's shirt off of him being careful with him. Once it's fully off she can see anything, but blood… "Clint go wet a couple of rags, leave some with me and see if you can find a blanket." Clint nods and runs off to the sink with a couple of rags in his arms… She cleans up the blood and she can finally see where all the blood is coming from. There's a long cut from his shoulder blade down to his abdomen. "Oh Steve…" She bites her bottom lip. 'What do I have to work with?'

"Tasha!" Natasha turns around to look at Clint who seems to be running back to them. "I think I found a way to escape this hell whole." As Clint said the word escape Steve's head shot up to stare at the two assassins.  
"Where?" He asks weakly…

"It doesn't matter where. Frist we've got to get you better than what your feeling now. What's the point in escaping if you can't even move? We'll leave when you're feeling better." Natasha leans over to Clint and whispers… "When Steve falls asleep, show me where the hole is. Maybe our communicators will be able to work properly in a few hours and we can contact S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint nods and passes her the rags that are now soaked, two blankets and a first aid kid. Staring at the first aid kid in wonder and gratitude she asks Clint… "Where did you find these?"

"Before we were taken I was able to grab a backpack with us, and before the masked people walked in I hid the backpack."

"What's in it!?" Natasha asks desperately in search of anything that can help Steve get better.

"Blankets, food, first aid kid and a walkie talkie… I tried contacting them, but it doesn't work... we're under some tunnel. There are no transformers around to pick up." Natasha places a couple of wet rags on Steve's chest letting them soak up all the blood pouring out as she examines the contents of the first aid kit. It's pretty basic stuff. Bandages, fever pills, pocket mask, alcohol pads, thermometer, cotton swab and medicine to calm the stuff… Some might come in handy, but Natasha still hasn't had the courage to take off Steve's pants and boxers. The real damage is on his legs, but she calms down because the upper part of his body she can fix…

"T-Thank.. you.. Cl-Clint." Steve whispers breathing deeply as the pain overcomes him.

"I did you a favor, now you have to do something for me… Stay alive. Keep fighting until we've taken you to a doctor. You not leaving us Steve, not today…" Steve smiles…

"I-I'll try…" Natasha goes into her concentration mode cleaning, and bandaging his bruises… Once she's done with his upper half she sighs and is about to say it when Clint beats her to it.

"We're gonna have to strip him so we can deal with the bottom part of his body." Natasha nods her head and doesn't allow her shock to express on her face. Clint doesn't seem the least bit annoyed or uncomfortable, only concerned… for his friend. Natasha can see the tear the masked people made in the fabric, but it in no way prepares them for what lies underneath. Steve's so out of it and doesn't seem to notice what they are talking about only that his pants are coming off of him. He screams when Natasha does the final tug on his pants that refused to come off, but finally did.

"Steve! I'm so sorry!" Natasha apologize biting her bottom lip. Steve takes deep breathes and sighs…

"It's…its okay!" Steve finally relaxes when the pain subsides… Natasha's stomach drops as she sees it… The deep inflamed gash oozing both blood and pus. The swelling of the leg and worst of all… the smell of festering flesh. She's never handled things like this… It was always Tony and Bruce, but mainly Bruce… Natasha and Clint are on their own. They have no Bruce. Nothing of the caliber, in the first aid kit, that they will need to treat Steve…

Natasha fears that if they leave it as it is for a long time… Steve wont make it back home. To Tony… To Elizabeth… to his family.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh My God

**Hey guys! Had a horrible experience at school today! A soft AND hard lock down went down right after school when the dismissal bell rang. Everyone stayed at school for 40 minutes until the threat was caught and everyone was to evacuate the school. It was so scary, but everyone is alright, thank god. (: I was shaking scared someone was gonna get hurt, especially my mom because she was in front of the school waiting for me. Worse fear ever! Never want to feel that! P.S- Just advice, before going to bed or when your parents get home tell them how much you love them and appreciate their life here on Earth. That you appreciate all they have done for you and that you wish them never to be gone… That's what I did when I saw my mom was alive and uninjured, I was so relief. Just tell them you love them… Now on with the story! (: 3**

**Chapter 6; Oh My God…**

Elizabeth wakes up with start, tears streaming down her face and her heart beating incredibly fast for someone so young and small. It feels like her heart is about to rip out of her chest… She hadn't even noticed she was screaming until Sif and the Warriors Three enter her room preparing to fight.

Breathing deeply she stares at them in confusion and finally realize… 'They thought I was in trouble.' Feeling sheepish I look at them feeling my cheeks hot. "Sorry.. Um… it was just a nightmare. I'm alright though…" The four relax their positions and Sif looks directly at Elizabeth.

"Volstagg, Fandra and Hogun, would you mind leaving us alone? Everything is perfectly fine here… thank you for your assistance." The Warriors Three nod their welcome and leave the room leaving the girls to stare at each other. Elizabeth feels weak staring into Sif's- the greatest and fiercest girl warrior in all of Asgard- after what she had just done moments ago. Crying and screaming after breaking out of a torturous dream involving Natasha, Clint and Steve… Sif makes her way to the bed and places her weapons on the side table. "What is wrong Elizabeth? What caused you to scream out scaring the Warrior's Three and I?" Elizabeth looks down at her sheets suddenly taking a huge interest in the design. "Elizabeth?..." Sighing Elizabeth looks up at Sif and tells her about her dream…

"I um… had a bad dream. A horrible dream…" The tears start coming again and I throw my arms around Sif's broad shoulders. It takes her a while, but she hugs me back willingly… "I dreamt my papa died… the kidnappers beat him until he died. Natasha and Clint couldn't do anything, but watch and if they tried they would get hurt…" Sif has no comforting words for Elizabeth, all she can allow her is a shoulder to cry on. To be her friend through a difficult time like this… nothing in her training prepared her to take care of a little girl… The door opens and both Sif and Elizabeth turn to find Frigga entering the room silently.

"I'm sorry…" She apologizing staying in the doorway. "Queen Frigga.." Sif moves Elizabeth off her and stands up out of respect for the queen. "Of course you haven't, Elizabeth had a fretful sleep and I was making sure she is okay." Frigga nods and walks over to them, she sits down next to Elizabeth and wraps an arm around her.

"What was it child? What is that you fear, but hold it deep inside you not letting it show?" Elizabeth bites her bottom lip and puts her head in her hands. "Child… we are here to help you. Your father requested we do everything in our power to make sure your stay in as comfortable as you need it be to. He and we understand how hard this must be for you… this transition from mid-guard to Asgard can be a bit stressful and uncomfortable. But we would like you to know, Odin and I, we will do everything we can to ensure your safety, but also your happiness. Now… please tell us what is wrong?" Elizabeth takes her head out of her hands and looks up at Frigga more tears running down her face. Sif grabs a tissue from the side bed and hands it to Frigga who willingly wipes the tears off. She uses the other and gives it to Elizabeth to blow her nose. After blowing nosily, Elizabeth begins to speak…

"I want my family back… I want to go home and be with them again. Papa, Daddy, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Brucie, Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki… I want to go home! " She admits honestly. Aftering realizing what she says she goes into quickly reassuring Frigga and Sif that it's nothing they are doing wrong. "It's not like I don't want to be here… I do! Asgard is my second home and I love it like I would love my regular home. You're my family… you, Odin, Sif, even the Warrior Three are my family. But… it's just that... Um…-" Frigga smiles and places a hand on Elizabeth shoulder stopping her from continuing.

"I understand young one… you worry for your family and you just want to be with them." Elizabeth nods and lies down on the bed looking up at Sif's and Frigga's face staring down at her. Wiping her tears she continues…

"I don't want them there anymore… I know they are hurting them; the kidnappers are hurting my papa, aunt and uncle on purpose. They want something… although; I don't understand what is it that they have to bring my family into it… I keep thinking it's my fault, but I know my fathers would want me to think this kind of 'nonsense' as they would put it… I want my family home!"

"We do not blame you… your love for them is as strong as the deep blue sea." The reference of her love being compared to the sea Elizabeth hands fly to the locket. She put back the letters she'd taken out to look at for remembrance… Elizabeth looks down at it letting it bring a smile to her face. "No… my love for them will stay strong, always and forever… till the stars fall from the sky." Sif looks up out the window at the stars seeming confused by the metaphor.

"The stars fall out of the sky? But do they not stay up forever…" Elizabeth giggles and shakes her head teasingly…

"No it's just a metaphor… you know, something that uses symbolism to compare two others to each other…" Frigga laughs at Sif's face that seems to redden up at the correct of her mistake.

Elizabeth smiles at the two and yawns rubbing her eyes. "We'll let you sleep child. You need your rest…" Frigga leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams young Elizabeth… you'll be home soon." Laying down Elizabeth crawls under the covers again and allows Frigga to tuck her in… Kissing her one last time Sif and Frigga descend from the room letting Elizabeth back to her thoughts.

Steve's eyes slowly open to stare up into Natasha's, exhausted, green eyes… His expression and features give away his misery… He knows his pain will last 2 more hours before the serum heals every bruise and cut. Only… Steve hates not being able to do anything, or move… He wants to start leaving and getting away from this place, but knows Natasha and Clint will never allow it as they can't carry Steve because of height and weight. Steve isn't fat, but he's too heavy for the two assassins to carry and escape… He'll just put them in more danger. "Hi Steve…" Natasha greets with a smile brushing away hair from his sweaty forehead. Taking a huge, yet painful, breath of air Steve replies shakily…

"Hi… W-here are we?"

"We're still stuck here, but don't worry. When you get better I promise to get you somewhere safe… somewhere where they can't hurt you" Natasha whispers… Steve's eyes roam his surroundings and finds Natasha's body centered next to his, but slightly above in a protective way. Closing his eyes he lifts his body off the ground, but falls back again weak from the pain. Natasha finally realizes what he's trying to do. "Steve no… you could hurt yourself and your in too much pain. You need to-"

"Where's Clint?" Steve asks ignoring Natasha's protest and looking around the room once he's in a sitting position.

"Taking a nap… He passed out a couple minutes ago. He didn't get much sleep the night before…" Natasha's voice trails off not wanting to continue the sentence and turns her head towards a sleeping Clint hiding in the dark corner of the room.

"Why aren't you?" Natasha hesitant and lies when saying…

"I'm not tired. I'm okay, but you need your ret." Steve shakes his head and stands up painfully. "Steve" Natasha says worry edging into her voice, almost like a whining child. Steve replies with the same tone….

"Natasha, stop worrying about me. I'll be healed in a couple of hours, remember the serum…" Natasha still worries for her friends; but stands up and helps Steve. Steve ignores her help and limps over to Clint on his good leg. Once there he lays back down and brings Natasha with him. "Time for to get some rest" Natasha eyes full with worry as her eyes glance from the door to Steve. "Don't worry about them; I won't let him hurt you or Clint."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" She exclaims making Steve chuckle… "Steve I'm serious. Don't die for us! You won't be doing us any favor! Your important to the team and to us, think about Elizabeth and Tony… how will they feel if you risk your life to save ours?" Steve looks down at the floor upset at the mention of Elizabeth and Tony… he misses his family.

"They will be sad and proud of me… because I did what was right." He says slowly looking up at her… "I...I just can't... I wouldn't be able to live if one of you got hurt."

Natasha reaches her hand out and caresses his cheek… "Same Here…"

"Just go to sleep. I'll keep watch and when I feel I can move on my own we can escape. But you have to be rested as well… so go to sleep." Steve says with a smile. Natasha gives a weak smile back.

"Okay…" She whispers lying down next to Clint. "But wake me if they come in."

"Yes Mom…" Steve replies in a mocking tone to hide his emotions from Natasha. He doesn't want her to see how afraid and worried he is… but not for the reasons you may think. Natasha drifts off to sleep leaving Steve to his thoughts. Standing up he roams the room limping aimlessly his eyes surveying his surroundings glancing over at the sleeping couple a few times. Sighing he allows his mind to wander as well… "Elizabeth…" He whispers softly letting a tear fall. He misses his little girl and hates that she is being looked for. Steve is very grateful that Odin and Frigga have agreed to protect Elizabeth when needed and love her as if she were their own. With Loki and Thor as Uncles and Protectors, also friends of theirs that they have talked about- Sif, and the Warriors Three- , Steve has nothing to worry about… not even knowing Thor, Loki, Tony, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill are on their way to rescue to them now…

Elizabeth, not being able to fall asleep, starts roaming the palace. Her room, even though roomy, suffocated her as she waited for dawn to approach. Walking out fo the room in her night gown Frigga left on her bed, Elizabeth wandered around lost for quite some time. It's a huge place and she not been alive for very long to memorize where everything was. By the time she reached the dining room the sun was up and Elizabeth found long rows of tables containing plates stacked high with food Elizabeth didn't recognize. It always amazed her at how much Asguardians eat yet they never get full, such as her good friend Volstagg who, Elizabeth thoughts, will eat Frigga, Thor-when he visits, Loki and Odin out of house and home. But he does make a good warrior so he deserves the food he puts into his stomach… Walking down the aisle between two tables and Elizabeth walks over to the steps to sit down. Starring at the empty place brings a feeling of peacefulness and calm upon her… She leans back, closes her eyes and allows the sun to sink into her skin… She feels herself fading asleep until she hears the rustling of brushes behind her. Jumping awake she stands quickly surveying the area cautious of who is around her. The only people who can come close and not make a sound is Sif, Loki and Hogun. They scare Elizabeth the most when she visits… "Hello… anyone here?" The wind answers in response leaving her standing there wondering if the sound was all in her head. "Uncle Loki…" She asks, no answer. "Sif… Hogun?" No answer to teither name… Now Elizabeth is certain the sound came from her head… Elizabeth can hear the sound of her thumping heartbeat, her palms getting sweaty and her breathing increasing, she focuses on her heartbeat so she can calm down. The sound of her heart reminds her of the sound of her fathers. She remembers when Steve would hold her, when she was little, on his chest and she would fall asleep to the relaxing sound of his heart. It was always so soothing when she fell asleep on Steve. She remember falling asleep to the sound of his comforting voice and heart. It would thump strongly and soothingly allowing her to fall asleep faster. Elizabeth, surprisingly remembers, almost her entire life. From the time she turned 5 months til now… She never told anyone because she didn't want her family to think of her as a freak, she had to be the normal one considering she cant do anything her family can. Only it was never a big deal to her, her remembrance, in everything. The only thing that was of importance to her was her family… Elizabeth sits back down, leans her head against the long pole that was connected between the ceiling and floor. Sighing she closes her eyes and let fatigue over come her.

"Young Elizabeth… Elizabeth Rogers?" Elizabeth feels comsone shake her shoulder softly. She jumps awake alarmed written all over her face, her arms spread out into a first ready to fight. "Woah!... I do not wish to harm you, I just wanted your permission to carry ou back to your chambers. Surely, stairs are not very comfortable to sleep upon." Elizabeth surveys the area and finds herself in the same place she fell asleep in. Only now she wasn't alone like before… looking up she sees Volstagg staring down at her. Claming down she shakes her head no…

"No, thank you, I'm fine. Just took a little nap…" Volstagg laughs while nodding… "Where is everyone?"

"It's only 6 child, Odin and Frigga do not eneter the dining hall till 8 and Sif is training with Hogun and Fandral." Elizabeth nods and starts walking towards the door… she has to take a shower and get ready for breakfast… before an explosion blows her towards the right hitting her head on the wall. Volstagg reacts as soon as he sees her lift off the ground heading towards the wall. "Elizabeth!" He starts running when rumbles tumbles on top of him trapping him. "ELIZABETH!" She hears Volstagg again... The hit made her vision go blurry and she's left stumbling around the rumble and coughing up dirt. Fear fills her body when she feels someone grab her arm. Reacting instantly Elizabeth jabs her elbow into the person's abdomen and knows immediately she will be fighting a guy. An evil smile spread across her face, "That should be easy.." She though… Living with a god, two assassins, a super soldier, and two geniuses has its advantages. Elizabeth trains with Natasha and Clint regularly in the morning before breakfast and she can pin Clint down to the floor, but is still trying with Natasha. Elizabeth tightens her muscles and jumps into the air doing a back turn kicking the guy in the face. The guy stumbles back with surprise by the kick and how much intensity was in it. He growls, regains himself and reaches out to grab both of her arms, but she slips out from underneath them and runs behind her attacker. Elizabeth is about to kick him in the balls which should send him to the ground when three pairs of arms encircle her trapping her. She may be tough, but she is tiny, skinny and can't fight off four big guys by herself. This sends her into a fit of screaming… "VOLSTAGG! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"ELIZABETH!" She hears Sif, Hogun and Fandral's voice shout back. They came at the sound of the explosion finding the dining hall gone and only concrete replacing what was here. The air was full of dust and ashes and none of the warriors could find themselves through it to get to Elizabeth fast enough. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" She Elizabeth smiles as she hears the voices coming closer. Elizabeth reaches into her pocket finding the rose right there. The rose- which she tucked into her pocket- lays in the palm of her hand hiding from the attacker's view. Closing her hand around it she closes her eyes trying to get the rose to do it's job. The attackers see it as an act of surrender, picking up Elizabeth they don't realize that the other have mysteriously appeared next to them including Odin and Frigga. 'Thank you Loki!' Elizabeth thinks smiling… It was because of Loki's magic which was attacked to the Asguardian warriors Odin and Frigga that they were here. Sif and Volstagg immediately take two of the guys out easily while Fandral and Hogun take the third… Elizabeth turn to take the fourth when she is pulled back by Frigga. Hogun takes him instead… Elizabeth frown and cross her arms over her chest staring glumly at them. "We do not want you getting hurt young one… Steven and Anthony will be very upset if we let something happen to you." She sigh and turn around to hug Frigga tightly… Elizabeth, the Warriors Three, Sif, Odin and Frigga turn their heads when they hear shouting and find more men running into the hole left by the explosion. Elizabeth pushes Frigga behind her and step in front protectively, smile spread across her face, ready for a fight. She clutches the rose harder in her hand in case she might need it… As the men near closer Elizabeth notices something in between them… something floating in the air... It's shimmering. She looks closer and even take two steps to find out what it was… Elizabeth eyes widen as realization hits her. She looks down at the rose in wonder and shocked then back at the barrier between the men and them. A patch of space between about 6 inches square of the corner of the only standing table left seems almost to be vibrating. It's as if the air is rippling in tiny visible waves, distorting the sharp edges of the wood and goblet of wine. 'A force field!' Elizabeth comes to a conclusion as the first of the men bounce off it landing on the others unconscious. "It's the rose…" Frigga explains when Elizabeth pulls it out of her pocket to examine…

"How?" She whispers unbelievably shocked…

"Loki possessed it to protect you and only you… when it feels you're in danger or when it senses your fear it will ensure your safety by doing something to prevent any harm from you or anyone around you such as us... It will only work when it's on you though, so keep it to you at all times, you must never lose it. It has powerful magic and shouldn't drop into the wrong hands… No else can use it, but you, Loki and anyone you let in contact with it." Sif replies looking down at a confused Elizabeth. She stares down at it smiling happily…

"Loki told me it was to contact him and Uncle Thor."

"Tis true, but also protect you just as your father's wishes." Odin explains placing a hand on her shoulder. An idea comes into mind and she stares straight at the men who continue to walk in… She steps in front of everyone and squeezes the rose as she thinks hard... 'I hope this works.' Everyone's eyes widen as see Elizabeth being lifted into the air by a magical force, even the attackers stop to watch what happens…

"Oh My Word…" Fandral says shocked as Elizabeth's body changes from herself to…

"HULK OF INCREDIBLE!" The Asguardian screams in surprise…

"We've landed!" Coulson shouts getting his weapons together with Agent Hill… Tony, who has been waiting impatiently, slides his mask on and jumps out of the plane with Loki and Thor flanking him. They run towards the door and find Coulson and Maria taking the other side… Tony looks up starting to say…

"Captain or-…ders" Tony had never been to battle without Steve, he was use to Steve telling everyone where to go. But seeing that Loki, Thor and him were on their own he sighs and turns around.

"What do we do my friend? We've never been to battle without Steven" Tony sighs and shakes his head… "Follow me… you guys are coming with me. Maria and Coulson will take the other side. Come on, we don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Actually… you don't have any time to waste." Tony turns around putting his thrusters into gear…

"Whose there?" He growls seriously not in the mood for playing games… he's beyond piss and so is Thor and Loki. There is no answer to Tony and Thor's loud voice booms out.

"Do not play with us mortal?! Show yourself you coward!"

"Ouch… that hurt a little Thor." His voice seems to be moving around in a circle around them… Tony's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice as he it continues to speak… "Tony I'm surprised you haven't recognize me yet. I mean we've been good friends since the beginning of time." This voice… it brings a wave of annoyance, bitterness and also smug and sarcasm that Tony always has with everyone, especially this particular person.

"Oh My God…" He whispers turning around and surely enough there is he…. the man that has resented Tony forever. 'Good friends, my ass.' Tony growls at him and raises his hand threating to shot him… "You…"

"Nice to see you too Tony…" The guy steps into the light for Loki and Thor to recognize him as…

Justin Hammer… Tony's enemy.


	7. Chapter 7 Escape and Lovers Reunite

**Chapter 7; Escape and Family Reunited**

"WHY!?" Tony's voices shouts filling the silence between the two men… his body is shaking out of fury in his Iron Man suit. Thor and Loki take defensive spots on either side of Tony, Thor wielding his hammer and Loki holding his scepter tighter in his hands preparing to fight. Justin though doesn't feel very intimidated by Tony's company, he stays calm and laughs as if they were playing some sort of game.

"I think you know why Tony…" He starts walking closer eyes glancing at the Asguardians then back to Tony. "Hello Thor… Loki." He greets nodding his head. Both of them growl and step out in front of Tony.

"How do you know our names mortal?" Loki spits at him having enough of this 'mortal'.

"You've got to know the player in order to play the game." This mere comment confuses both of them, yet they don't put their guard down.

"I do not understand your petty talk. Enough of this nonsense! Tell us… where are you keeping Steve, Natasha and Clinton!?" Thor's bellowing voice booms throughout the entire area… Justin smirks and it reminds Thor of the way Tony's smirks when he is being a sarcastic asshole. Justin makes his way to the entrance of the building, turns to three and says in a sing-songy voice.

"I'll never tell!" and he's gone. Tony infuriated screams and blast the door open revealing hundreds of men in the hallway… His fury is blocking him from his common sense he runs towards the first person he sees blasting everyone out of his way. Thor and Loki follow after attack anyone who comes near them, or Tony. Thor speaks into his comm. before he starts running…

"Son of Coulson, Mrs. Maria Hill we need your assistance. There are hundreds upon hundreds of men blocking our entrance." There is a slight static sound and Coulson replies breathing heavily… "On our way…"

"Sir there is something wrong with Dr. Banner!" An agent quickly alerts Fury as Bruce's medical starts going haywire… Fury runs into Bruce's medical room and stares at what's transforming in front of him.

"Oh My god…" Bruce's body has lifted of the hospital bed, his eyes opening in pain and his screams beginning... Fury snaps out of the trance he was once he hears Bruce's screams… Fury growls walking over to the nurse agent… "What's happening to Dr. Banner!?"

"I don't know! 5 minutes ago he was perfectly fine sleeping off the sedate… his eyes opened and I greeted him. But once I did he started screaming and his body lifted off the bed." Fury takes another glance at Bruce whose body has just dropped to the bed in defeat… his fingertips twitch heavily and harshly and his head snaps from side to side as if he's fighting something off. Fury then seems to notice something… something the nurse wouldn't.

"Get out of here!" He shouts ushering the nurse out, using his Fury commanding voice.

"Director-"She starts, but Fury shouts over her…

"OUT!" Fury didn't want anyone getting hurt during Bruce's transformation. It wasn't until he say Bruce's hand start turning green that he realized what was happening. It shocked him that he could still turn in his condition… he's hurt and yet… the Hulk won't be held back. Fury walks over to him and stands over him watching him try to fight back… He starts whispering to him, knowing Bruce can hear him. "You won't be able to fight him… Doctor, he knows something bad is happening and is coming out to help. Elizabeth is in Asgard, and the others are in Seattle. Go to whichever one you feel needs your help more, I'll leave you to yourself." Fury places a hand on his shaking form then turns to leave. As his hand touches the knob he hears a pained whisper…

"F-Fury…" Fury turns around and finds Bruce lay there trying to hold in the pain as he speaks, his eyes staring at him. "W-what's happening to me?" Fury shrugs and walks back over to the edge of the bed.

"Something's forcing the other guy to come out. Someone powerful-"

"The others!" Bruce says abruptly sitting up straight letting the other guy take over his body… Before he's fully changed he turns to Fury. "Go… run!" Fury runs out of the room leaving Banner alone… Bruce falls off the bed and gets on his hands and knees clutching his hands tight into a fist. A couple of minutes later when Fury enters his office he hears something break and concrete falling onto the floor also a loud roar filling the silence around the entire area. A smile spreads on his face and he nods walking over to his desk.

"Elizabeth!" Sif yells over all the air rushing around Elizabeth's growing green body. The air creating a sound so loud the Asguardians can't even hear themselves think, nor see Elizabeth transforming… A loud growl comes from inside the rushing air and something loud, heavy and hard lands on the floor making any one in contact fall off their legs. Everyone looks up in wonder at the once 13 year old little girl that has magically transformed to the Hulk. "Did she do that? Or Loki?" Odin stares up at the green monster standing in between them and the attackers preparing to fight and protect her loved ones…

"She did it… using Loki's magic. I suspected she was special… ever since Thor brought her here as a baby. There was something about her… Even her family doesn't even know about it just yet, but they will." Elizabeth- now the female version of the Hulk- growls at the attackers and runs towards them arms raised prepared to smash… The Hulk runs through the shield barrier, her eyes glowing white and her body growing even bigger than Bruce's normal Hulk form.

"All agents to the front of the building… we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack!" Steve looks up at the ceiling where he hears the voice coming out of, Natasha and Clint jump awake at the sound of screaming and footsteps running across the tile floor. Steve jumps to his feet feeling a lot better than before, but the cuts and bruises not leaving his face. A smile spread across their faces… "Do you think…?" Steve starts getting a nod from Natasha and Clint. Steve presses his comm. in his ear and a smile spreads on his lips when he hears fighting in the background. "The others have gotten here…" He announces. Doing the same Natasha places a hand on her communicator…

"Stark?... Stark can you hear me!?" No answer… "Thor? Thor it's Natasha!"… There is no answer at first, but then it's a slight static sound and Thor's voice shouts in her ear.

"Lady Natasha! It's wonderful to hear your voice again, where is Steven and Clinton?!" Natasha can tell Thor is speaking and fighting at the same time… there is an occasional moan, groan and scream.

"We're right here…" Clint says pressing his comm. and so does Steve.

"We're alright, where is Tony!?" He asks worried about his boyfriend…

"I'm here Cap. And I'm coming to get you guys out." Tony replies… Steve's eyes turn from misery to happiness… he felt so helpless and in pain that he was miserable, but after hearing Tony's voice all of that didn't matter. All that mattered was he was gonna be with Tony again… "Cap, Tasha, Clint is there any way you can make your way to us. Without being seen…" Both Natasha and Clint turn to look at Steve. He nods confirming he's alright.

"Yes…"

"Good, start making your way towards us and once we spot you Thor is gonna light this building up and we'll run to the jet with Maria Loki and Coulson with us."

"We're on our way…" Natasha runs to the hole that Clint has found earlier, it's blocked by heavy wooden boxes… they probably weight a ton, something Natasha and Clint cannot pick up. She pushes and pushes, but it won't do any good… "Steve, do you think you can?" Steve shrugs, runs to the boxes and picks the box up with a little difficulty. He may feel fine, but he's still healing and cannot do a lot of stuff he was able to do before…

"Yeah, but I'll need your help." Clint and Natasha help Steve move the many boxes and when they are finally done Steve gestures for Natasha to go through first his eyes trained on the day and his body in a protective stance in front of Clint. "Natasha you go first, Clint your after and I'll take the rear." They are about to protest, but Steve's voice over powers theirs. "This isn't up for discussion! JUST GO!" Natasha crawls through the tunnel as she as she can with Clint following… Steve barely has enough time to slip the last of his foot through the tunnel when he hears the door break open. He tenses and whispers to the two in front of him… "Go now! Hurry!" The three of them crawl their way to the front of the building as fast as their injuries will allow them and make it there after 10 minutes. There is a vent blocking their exit and Natasha tries with all her strength to push it through, but realize there is no way she can.

"It's bolted in, it won't budge!" Steve looks behind him to see if anyone has followed them and is relieved when he sees no one. But his relief is quickly replaced with fear when he hears voices coming closer to the trio.

"Do you see any of them nearby!?" Steve asks looking back at the two… Natasha peeks out the vent bars trying to see if Tony, Thor, Loki, Coulson or Maria are nearby. To her luck Thor was there wielding his hammer as it finds five different opponents at the same time. Natasha starts screaming out to get to get his attention…

"THOR! THOR IT'S NATASHA! OVER HERE, LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT!" Thor's head snaps to the sides trying to find the location of the voice speaking to him… His face full of confusion, the hammer flies back into his hand and he turns to right trying to find Natasha. Natasha sighs seeing as yelling won't do anything, she touches her comm. and prays that Thor will be able to hear her in the tunnel… "Thor it's Natasha. Clint, Steve and I are stuck in the vents on the right, turn your head and looks down…" Thor smiles and does as he is told confirming to Natasha that he can hear her. Thor's eyes land on the vent bars, the ones entrapping Steve, Clint and Natasha. "Thor we're trapped, we can't get the bars off and there are others after us!" Thor runs over to the vents killing off anyone that gets in the way between him and his friends. Steve looks behind him when he sees and hears the blade of a knife whiz past his right here, missing him. Eyes widen he sees the others have found them… "Thor hurry!" Natasha screams seeing the knife hit the wall… Thor slams the face of the hammer into the bent making it dent, but not taking it off completely… One more hit would do it through. He swings his hammer back, but is stopped by an estranged cry from Steve…

"FRIEND STEVEN!" Thor's booming voice screams throughout the entire area and he lets the hammer fly back breaking the bars… Natasha climbs through with Clint and they both turn back to find Steve trying to crawl as the others gang up on him… A knife sticks out of his thigh and he's losing a lot of blood…

"NOOO!" Clint screams reaching in, grabbing Steve and brings him in his arms as the next one's knife started to go down on Steve's heart. The attacker looks up in shock at how fast Steve was taken out of the tunnel and before he can react, or any of them can a hammer hits them square in the face making them fly back a couple of yards… Natasha runs to Steve and stares down at the new wound inflicted on him… Steve pants and tries to control the pain that overcomes him, his hands trying to take out the knife… "Steve no, you can't take the knife out. We need to get you the hospital and to Bruce as fast as we can." Clint says running towards the jet… Natasha presses her comm..

"Clint, Steve, and I are heading towards the jet. Thor is about to blow this building up, Stark Coulson Hill Loki get back to the jet now! I repeat, retreat and head back to the jet! Thor will finish the job…" The three enter the building and Thor stays out to wait for Tony, Maria, Loki and Phil… Minutes later Tony, Phil, Loki and Maria enter the building their eyes landing on the three injured teammates. Tony's eyes sparkle with happiness as his eyes land on Steve, despite his injuries… Tony runs over to Steve's side and brings him into a tight hug, that is until Steve gives a yelp of pain. Tony pulls away and finally takes in the full examination of his bruises and cuts. But what really pisses him off is the knife still wedged in Steve's leg making him loss blood faster… Tony growls.

"How bad are you hurt?" Steve shakes his head, too weak to respond, and gestures for Tony to bend down lower. Once Tony does Steve presses his lips to Tony's weakly saying what his voice cannot. "I love you too… I missed you so much, so has Elizabeth." Tony replies when the kiss is over. The mention of his daughter perks him up and he raises an eyebrow to ask Tony.

"She's in Asgard with my mother, father, Sif and the Warriors Three. She is perfectly safe and I can assure you no harm will come to Elizabeth." Steve looks over at Loki who answered him, smiling at him gratefully and that's when Thor steps in smiling contently…

"It's been done my friends. Let us go home." Then there is a loud explosion sound and everyone looks out the window seeing the building going up in flames…

"I'll drive…" Clint offers as Natasha offers to be the passenger, but Maria and Phil give them a warning look.

"Not in your condition…" He says shaking his head no.

"But we're fine. I can assure you we aren't in bad condition agent Coulson." Clint says, but trails off when Maria shakes her head.

"Too risky, Coulson and I will drive. Let Thor and Tony tend to your cuts and bruises until we've landed. This is not up for discussion." Maria says using her agent Hill commanding voice making Natasha and Clint- even though upset about the idea- not argue. Coulson and Maria get in the driver and passenger seat and they are off the ground in less than 30 seconds. Steve goes unconscious as they leave the ground and head off to SHIELD headquarters.

"Elizabeth?..." Frigga tentatively reaches out to brush hair out of Elizabeth's tiny, human, face again. She's been out for a couple of hours after the Hulk incident and beating the crap out of all the attackers until there was none left. She couldn't risk her second family getting hurt just as her first family is doing at the moment… it would hurt her too much. Elizabeth stirs in her sleeping and slowly her eyes open to a dim lighting above her. Frigga's smiling face comes into view and she whispers… "Hi young one…" Elizabeth looks around and finds herself back in her bedroom, the lighting has been dimmed to protect Elizabeth's eyes when she wakes. "Do not worry, everything is alright now." Frigga whispers soothingly seeing Elizabeth's face contort from confusion to worry. She looks up at Frigga and asks…

"Where are the others?" Frigga smiles at her and shakes her head giggling…

"They've been waiting for you to wait up, they are outside the door of your bedroom. They wanted to allow you some privacy after you've awoken… would you like me to go get them?" Elizabeth shakes her head and presses her hands into her aching forehead. She closes her eyes tightly and presses her head into the pillow beneath her. "Careful child, you had quite an experience hours ago. It was a shock to all of us that you were able to transform into that green thing…" Elizabeth looks up at Frigga offended, because the green thing happen to be what her uncle is. She knows that Frigga didn't mean to say that so hurtfully, but it still tugged at Elizabeth's heart.

"It's not a green thing!" Elizabeth exclaims sitting up in bed to stare at Frigga… "It has a name, a Hulk and it also happens to be what my uncle can do." She glares at her and Frigga finally realizes her mistake.

"Oh child… I meant no disrespect. Surely you must know that, I understand fully well what your Uncle can do. Which is just absolutely marvelous and a wonderful gift…" Elizabeth's eyes widen and she turns to look at Frigga as if she was out of her mind. Before she can actually ask what she was talking about Frigga continues not even noticing Elizabeth's facial expression. "Your uncle is a special man and Odin has noticed many special things in your family. Especially your Uncle and Father, Steve." Elizabeth cocks her head to the side in confusion trying to figure out what Frigga means. Of course Bruce and Steve are special…

"My Uncle Bruce is the Hulk, of course he is special! And my papa has a serum in his body making him look all hot, strong and a super soldier." Frigga nods and is about to continue when Sif enters the room…

"My lord there is a man outside asking for Elizabeth. He says he is her Uncle…" Elizabeth's eyes widen and she jumps out of bed and over to Sif.

"Which Uncle?" Elizabeth asks hope in her eyes hoping it was her Uncle Clint or Uncle Bruce. It couldn't possibly be Loki or Thor considering the worry in Sif's eyes when she announced there was a man out the door. Her voice confirmed to Frigga and Elizabeth that she didn't know who this person was, but only that he was asking for Elizabeth.

"He calls himself Bruce." She says looking down at Elizabeth. Elizabeth squeals, rushes past Sif and out the door to find the Warriors Three holding back a worried Bruce.

"UNCLE BRUCEY!" Elizabeth says running up to hug her Uncle when Fandral catches her in the air and keeps her away from Bruce. She looks at him in confusion and starts struggling to reach Bruce. "Let me go Fandral! He is my Uncle, he's not going to hurt me!"

"Your Uncle?" Volstagg asks confused then he turns to Bruce and reorganization crosses his features. "You're the Hulk of Incredible, the one Thor and Loki talk a lot of about!" He shouts a smiling spreading across his face. Fandral places Elizabeth back down and that's when she run to Bruce and throw her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck to sob… Bruce's arms enclose her immediately and he holds her tighter in relief… He was so scared that she was endanger after getting a dream that she was getting attacked.

"I was so worried about you!" Both Bruce and Elizabeth announce at the same pulling away to face each other. "You were worried about me!? Why?" Their voices continuing to speak in unison. "You should've been worried about yourself, I was perfectly fine." Elizabeth starts giggling after realizing that her and Uncle were saying the exact same things at the exact same time. She stops herself from speaking and lets Bruce speak first… "I had a dream, I saw you getting kidnapped from Asgard. I came as soon as I could, but wished I got here faster. Are you alright!? Did they hurt you!? How badly are you-"

"Uncle Bruce, calm down. I'm fine… I'm more then fine, I feel great. You'll never guess what I did…" Elizabeth reaches inside her pocket and gives the rose to Bruce. The glowing rose automatically stops glowing once it lands in Bruce's hand… "This rose protected me, Sif, Frigga, Odin and the Warriors three. Loki enchanted it with magic to just protect me and do as I ask it to ensure my safety like daddy and papa wanted him to and what I ask it to do was unbelievable. At first I thought it was impossible, but it turns out anything can happen if you have faith… I turned into a female version of the Hulk!" Bruce's eyes widen in shock and he stays frozen for a good amount of time… 'What did Elizabeth just say?' His breathing seemed to increase and his heartbeat thumped loudly in his ear… 'That's impossible'… "Uncle Bruce?" She asks scared she might have given him a heart attack…He wants to ask her a million questions about what she did, but Bruce shakes his head, now is not the time. Hugs and kisses now, explanations later and also testing to make sure she was alright. Bruce hugs her tightly again and Elizabeth whispers in his ear softly… "I heard you got hurt. I was really worried about you because no one can hurt you… your indestructible." Bruce chuckles at his niece's use of words and thinking pattern. He shakes his head no laughing…

"Only in my Hulk form. Not so much in human form… but in both forms no one can kill me, I can just get injured. Because I am still human you have to still remember that…" Elizabeth nods and looks around thinking the others are with him. "Where are the others? Are they back from the mission! Did they find papa, aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint?" Bruce sighs and shrugs…

"I don't know I came here straight away not even bothering to think about anything except saving you." Elizabeth face falls and she looks down sad tears escaping and running down her face. "Come on I'll take you back to SHIELD, Fury, Maria and Coulson missed you very much and I think it's time to come home." Elizabeth's face brightens up and she nods jumping down from Bruce's arms.

"Give me a minute…" She runs inside the room over to Frigga and Sif. She jumps into Sif's arms and throws her arms around Sif's neck.. There she stays just holding her and placing her head on her shoulder. "I've got to go… Thank you for everything since I've got here. You've been a great friend and I will inform Thor and Loki once we've returned. I promise…" Sif smiles down at Elizabeth and shakes her head mockingly…

"Young one… we did not do it for him." She gives Elizabeth a quick hug and Frigga kisses her cheek lightly. "Go, your family awaits. Although, we do hope we'll see you soon in the future." She nods her head and giggles…

"Definitely…" Elizabeth packs all of her belongings as fast as she can and runs over to the door. Once there she turns around, waves and says "Goodbye!" Before running out to Bruce who sits there conversing with the Warriors Three. She quickly hugs the three and jumps into Bruce's arms smiling. "Goodbye Warriors Three, farewell."

"Farewell my friend, until next time." They bow down to them and watch as Bruce walks away with Elizabeth in his arms talking excitedly to one another.

Tony, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Coulson, Thor and Loki run through SHIELD headquarters their destination the hospital wing. Steve unconscious in Thor's arms and with Loki's hands on his heart and brain keeping him alive. "Brother do you think you manage your magic for a bit longer?" Thor asks seeing as the magic is draining Loki of energy. He looks up a bit sluggish and nods his head in control.

"Yes, as long as I do not fall asleep nor remove my hands, Steven will be fine. Father gave me my magic back, yet I've not had full control of it in so long it's a bit getting to." Maria leaves the group to fill out paper work and inform Fury that Steve, Natasha and Clint were back, but injured. Tony stays by Thor's side at all times his hand gripping Steve's for the life of him… Natasha and Clint following closely behind fearing for their injured friend and hoping for his survival… Once the Avengers make it to the hospital wing Thor, Tony and Loki run into a hospital room while Natasha and Clint are escorted to another room by Coulson insisting they just get a checkup for any infections or just to get cleaned up. The doctors surround the four and tell Thor to place Steve on the bed while telling Loki and Tony to leave the room. Loki growls and rolls his eyes following Thor as he places Steve down. "If you don't want a dead Avenger, especially thee Captain America, then I'd advise that you don't separate the two of us." Thor places a hand on the doctor's shoulder and explains the extreme need for Loki's presence and the doctor merely nods. He turns to Tony and asks him to leave.

"I'm not leaving for anything!" Tony explodes pissed at the suggestion. He just got his love back and now he is asked to be separated from him again, he won't leave. Not until he sees Steve's blue gorgeous eyes… Thor walks over to Tony and starts pulling him from the room as Tony starts screaming obscenities at the doctor. Steve begins stirring at Tony's voice, trying to reach him, but the movement causes fresh blood to stain his now fresh bandages. An agonized sound comes from his mouth making Tony's tears begin to run down his face. "STEVE!" Tony lungs forward, but Thor's grip tightens on him and he carries him out as he kicks and screams to reach his love. "STEVE!"


	8. Chapter 8 All-Father, Elizabeth Turned

**Chapter 8; All- Father/ Elizabeth Turned**

Elizabeth's eyes widen the minute they land on Steve's smiling face looking back at her. She has never been happier to see her father, her uncle and aunt in a long time. Now she knows to never go a day without saying she loves them… Her feet take off before her mind has time to process she's moving. Bruce at first holds her back, but Steve shakes his head and opening his arms a little so Elizabeth can hug him. She tries to be careful, but it's very difficult with her excitement, although she knows Steve is injured. Once she reaches Steve, he pulls her in for a bone crushing hug ignoring the pain it causes him. At first Tony protest, but seeing as Steve wont loosen his grip he leaves it alone staring at his daughter and lover.

Steve buries his head into her hair and whispers in her ear softly… "I'm so glad you're safe." Elizabeth starts crying into his shoulder holding him even tighter…

"I was so worried about you!.. You, Aunt-.. Aunt Tasha.. Uncle Clint… I thought you were gonna die." Steve starts shaking his head pulling away from her to take her face between his two huge hands.

"I will never… ever leave you Elizabeth. Not without saying goodbye…"

"Neither would we." Clint steps in sitting in the chair opposite to Tony… He shrugs smiling at her hitting her shoulder softly.. "You've got give us some credit kid. Two master assassins and a super soldier, dead? Now I know how much faith you have in us…" He says playfully acting hurt at Elizabeth's thoughts. Elizabeth giggles knowing Clint is playing with her and she jumps off of Steve's lap to Clint's. Her arms wrap around his neck automatically sticking her head in the crook of his neck.

"You know what I mean…" She says sounding more upset then before. Natasha and Pepper gives Clint a look telling him to shut up when he starts to ask what he did wrong. Natasha wraps an arm around Elizabeth hugging her tightly. "I'm just glad my family is together and safe…"

"Me too." Steve agrees looking at the ground surrounding him that consist of Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Fury, Maria, and Elizabeth… Steve's not sure at first what is off about the picture because it doesn't look complete. Usually there are 7 Avengers and 3 spies that consist in his team, why is he only counting 5 Avengers and 2 spies? Even Tony looks at the group with a concentrated face and then as if by instant both Steve and Tony ask… "Where is Phil, Thor and Loki?" Natasha shrugs along with Clint and Fury steps up to answer.

"Agent Coulson is currently filling papers and trying to convince Thor's and Loki's father to let Loki live down in 'Mid-guard'" He says putting quotations around mid-guard then continues… "Thor wants Loki to live down here with you guys in case something was to happen like this again and Elizabeth was left vulnerable. Pepper couldn't attend to her this time as she was needed here to get the information we needed to get back you, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton." Tony looks over at her as realization dawned at him…

"You were here when S.H.I.E.L.D was attacked weren't you?" Tony didn't remember seeing Pepper around the tower when he was contacted and was confused when Fury told him Loki and Thor were taking her to Asgard. He was gonna ask why Pepper couldn't watch her but decided against it hoping it would keep Elizabeth out of danger and also because he was preoccupied with Steve's capture that it slipped his mind. Pepper nods and looks down at Elizabeth who is back sitting next to Steve laying her head on his chest careful of his injuries.

"Yeah, I left when Steve, Natasha and Clint did. Fury asked if I could come in and sort some stuff out. Not even 20 minutes after we got here, all the power went out and I heard screaming and gun shots. I hide and took cover… a couple minutes later the lights came back on and I was told Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Captain Rogers were gone. I went into search immediately…" Tony gives her a small smile of thanks that she takes willingly knowing Tony is bad at expressing his emotions especially around his team and Fury. Fury's radio goes off alerting him that he is needed elsewhere…

"I'm afraid I must go."

"No it's okay, you still have a huge company to run." Tony says clearly rushing Fury out of the room. "You should go…" Fury seeming unfazed by Tony's eagerness for him to leave bids Steve goodbye and leaves the room without another room. The tension seems to decrease by 100 degrees when the door colors and Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce let out a sigh of relief. "Don't get me wrong…" Tony says to Pepper and Steve that give him a look that says 'What the hell is wrong with you?' "I love the guy, but he makes some things so uncomfortable and brings tension in the room by his appearance." The others step in to agree and Steve can't help but smile at the fact that it's true.

"Tony…" Bruce says stepping towards the door. "Can I have a word with you? It's important…" He looks over at Steve who nods his head confirming it's okay to leave him. Tony smiles, kisses his cheek then stands up to leave. Bruce walks out with Tony following after and Elizabeth yawns once the door closes.

"Tired?" Pepper asks grabbing her from the bed. Elizabeth nods and lays her head on Pepper's shoulder closing her eyes. "I think I should take her back to the tower so she can sleep in her own bed." Pepper suggests… Steve wants to protest, but he knows it would be wrong to keep her in a hospital. She should be home... Steve will allow it as long as Elizabeth has two Avengers with her.

Steve nods and leans forward to kiss Elizabeth's forehead. "Please make sure she is never alone… Take someone with you." He begs… Natasha stands up along with Clint.

"We'll go and keep you company, also I don't plan on taking my eye off this little one." Natasha says poking Elizabeth in the stomach playfully. Elizabeth giggle and lets fatigue overcome her. Soon everyone hears a soft snoring sound that makes Steve smile bigger… Clint takes Elizabeth from Pepper seeing she is having trouble keeping her from falling. "She getting big?" Natasha asks Pepper who nods her head smiling. The three say their goodbyes to Steve, and leave leaving Steve to himself… Steve lays back on his bed and take a deep breath allowing his mind to wander. 'This is the first time in a long time I've ever had alone time… it feels nice and peaceful.' Steve sinks back into his pillow and blankets closing his eyes and letting the peacefulness crawl its way into his mind. Soon Steve's snores fill the empty silent room…

Odin stares down at his two sons and the agent they brought with them with curious and uncertain eyes. The arrived minutes ago and are waiting for the response of Odin of letting Loki live in Mid- guard. He turns his attention to Thor, his oldest… "Thor what makes you think Loki will be… tamed down in mid-guard. Did you not see what he did last time he went down for a visit?" Loki opens his mouth to rebut, but Odin silences him… Thor stands up from his kneeling position and faces his mother and father who sit staring at the three. "I do father, but Loki has learned from his mistake. He's a changed man and you surely have started to see the good in him. I know mother and I have… Even Son Coul has seen some wondrous things he has done for Earth ever since the incident. Father you watched the battle as Loki, my friends and I went in to save three of my friends whom were taken.. You saw Loki save Captain of America. Why do you still question his loyalty? He's proven himself to me and mother... isn't that more then enough?"

There is more silence… Loki and Phil start to feel uncomfortable and scared of the All- father's decision. Coulson looks up and stands like Thor before he speaks… "My boss, Agent Fury, has grown a likeness towards Loki and wishes him to be on the team in order to save, not only the people of Earth, but also Asgard. If either place were to be attacked the Avengers will assemble to protect whatever realm needs protecting, whether it is yours or ours." Odin stares at Coulson for a long time before speaking slowly and choosing his words carefully…

"So if I give you my son, you'll give back protection of our realms." Thor senses Loki stiffen at the word 'son' and so can Phil, but he doesn't acknowledge it afraid it will show weakness and the All-father will say no. Phil looks up at Odin for a minute confused at how he phrased the situation.

"Sir it's not necessarily giving us your son. We just simply ask that he remains on Earth for longer periods of time and of course come back to Asgard whenever he likes. It's just… due to the suddenness of this attack and the quick actions both your sons took that we would like to have them here on Earth if that were to ever happen again, which we hope it will not-"

"Enough…" Odin says standing from his chair and turning to Frigga… "My dear, what do you think of this?" He asks… Frigga looks at him, at her sons, then back to Odin again… Her voice comes out as a low whisper that Coulson has to lean in to hear it.

"If it protects Elizabeth and her family, I will gladly allow my sons to live in Mid-guard. Elizabeth is more precious to me than anything, besides Thor and Loki of course, but she is like a daughter to me."

"As she is to me, my dear." Odin replies taking Frigga's hand between his own two hands. He turns his attention to the three and smiles a solemn smile. "I grant you my permission Loki…" Loki stands up straight smiling thankfully about to thank him, but Odin cuts him off… "But!... But if you were to ever try to take over Mid-guard again, you'll consequence will be death! Thor will not have a say in your punish and none of your Earthling friends either." Loki looks up at Odin with wide eyes and feels Thor stiffen beside him as Coulson keeps a straight face.

"What of Elizabeth?" His voice whispers barely audible…

"The child will never see you again, she will not have a say in your punishment." Loki feels his heart being ripped out that he'll never see Elizabeth again… He vows to never make that same mistake he did years ago again. Elizabeth is his niece and he will do whatever he can to make sure he is the best uncle she has. Loki merely nods and turns to leave with Thor and Coulson… "Loki, you are my son. But you know I can never give you blessings or wish you good fortune." Loki gives him a tiny smile and nods his head… "Nor can I be proud of the man you become." Loki nods again…

"I shall to die with legacy father if the time must come… I shall try to be good and pure and protect those I love. I will always protect Asgard with my last breath and so will Thor. But I must remain on Earth." Odin gives him a small smile and nods toward the door…

"Go." Loki takes one look at his mother and father before leaving with Thor and Coulson trailing behind him.

Bruce leads Tony's frozen body to the closest chair in the hallway seeing as he was going to pass out from the news that he was just delivered. He was scared he'd gave his friend a heart attacked and started to check if he was okay… Tony's eyes stay planted on a point in front of him letting Bruce check over him as the new information gets processed into his brain… 'Elizabeth… tu-turned. She turned.. into the hulk.' He thinks over repeatedly trying to get an explanation. Of course Bruce would never make something like this up just for a laugh… Tony's known Bruce for years and he isn't capable of doing something like this. He has to be telling the truth. "Tony?" He hears Bruce say through his subconscious. He has been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Bruce who stared up at him with concerned eyes… "Tony are you alright? Squeeze my hand once if you are, twice if your not." Tony feels a hand being placed in his and he grips it with his life. He believes that gripping the offered hand will offer a little sanity… 'Geez, Steve barely woke up an hour ago and now this is thrown at me. When will I ever be able to get a break from this shit!?' He forces himself to squeeze Bruce's hand once and refrains himself from squeezing again. He doesn't want to worry his friend…

"I-I'm… I'm fine." He whispers shortly taking a big breath of much needed air. "Just a little shocked…" He says. Aftering thinking of what he just said he corrects himself… "Okay actually a lot shocked. What do you mean Elizabeth turned into a female version of the Hulk? That's nearly impossible!"

"You don't think I know that!" Bruce says frustrated and putting his head in his hands. "All I know is that when I went to Asgard Elizabeth, Thor and Loki's friends and their parents told me that she turned into 'The Hulk of Incredible' and I assumed they were talking about the Hulk because that's what Thor and Loki call me when I'm changed. I got so worried and I want to get her tested… to make sure nothing lingered from her transformation and to get out all traces of it ever happening again." Tony looks up and notices how worried Bruce is about his daughter… of course Tony is worried, but he hadn't have considered the worst possible outcome due to Elizabeth's changing. Tony walks over to Bruce, and grips his shoulder…

"How did Elizabeth change?" In response Bruce pulled out the not glowing rose. He places it in Tony's hand and answers to his confused expression…

"It's enchanted by Loki and only Elizabeth can use it unless she has allowed others access to the power. He did it to protect her when Thor and him left to find Steve, Natasha and Clint with you guys. He had a feeling Asgard was gonna get attacked just to get Elizabeth and so he did it to ensure her safety. At first it was just a dome… a magic shield that prevent others from coming inside. People around, which were Sif the Warriors Three and Odin and Frigga, were included in the shield when they were attacked. Elizabeth finally realized that the rose was there to protect her and it would do anything she asked or thought. The rose was in her control and that's when she got the idea to change into… the Hulk. To protect the others in her shield, she didn't care what happened to her. As long as the others were protected… she changed and started fighting the attackers. Once the battle was done she turned back and fell into a coma. I came just as she was waking up…" Tony looks down at the rose in his hand… the rose that was his daughter protector when Steve and him couldn't be. He makes a mental note to thank Loki greatly for helping keep his daughter safe. Tony looks up at Bruce who is also staring down at the rose in his hand… "I don't know how it works." He continues taking it from Tony. "I dont even think Loki knows how it works. It only works when it's in Elizabeth's hand and when she used it, it was out of anger and she probably doesn't remember how she used it." Bruce's earlier words run back into Tony's mind without him even noticing… 'I want to get her tested… to make sure nothing lingered from her transformation and to get out all traces of it ever happening again.' He looks up at him and shakes his shoulder…

"We need to test her… now and fast."

"Hold your horses geniuses" Natasha's voice interrupts the two scientists making them turn to find Pepper, Clint and Natasha standing there in the hallway with Clint carrying a sleeping Elizabeth. Bruce bits his lip wondering if they heard their conversation… The three walk up to them and Natasha looks over at Bruce. "We heard everything and we understand that your concerned about Elizabeth's mental being, but… think of how she'll feel if you put her up as a lab rat. She's a human being and wont appreciate being looked at and examined because she made something happened on purpose. I know Elizabeth… she turned into the Hulk for a reason and wouldn't have done it if she knew that it would affect the rest of her life. Even if it did… she's a strong girl and will be able to stand it. Plus you've got to be extra careful with her, she's a normal human being that was brought into this fucked up situation. Her feelings matter more to me than anything else and I won't like to see my niece crying her eyes out… Leave her be Bruce." Bruce opens his mouth to protest, but Natasha cuts him off again.. "Let it be! If she wants help let her come to you or us… and we'll give her the help. Until then lets let her rest and relax. She has a crazy couple of days and I'm pretty sure all she wants right not is to be home with her fathers. Not in a lab giving answers…" Bruce sighs and looks down not protesting knowing Natasha is more then right. He nods and Natasha places a hand on his shoulder… "She'll be okay. I know she will…" Natasha places a kiss on his cheek and walks past the two scientists. As Clint is passing Tony leans in and places a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead making the smile on her face grow bigger…

"My baby…" Clint hears Tony whisper as he walks by. Clint's smirk turns into a loving smile as he holds Elizabeth tighter to him as he follows the girls out of SHIELD and to the car where they will go to Stark Tower from here. Tony looks over at Bruce then back at Steve's hospital room… Bruce sighs and smiles shaking his head.

"Go, I know you want to be with him." Tony gives him an appreciated hug and runs back to the room that contains his love. When he enters he sees Steve sleeping peacefully making his smile grow bigger… Tony closes the door and makes his way to Steve's bedside. He sits in the chair and grabs one of Steve's hand and immediately Steve's eyes flutter open. Tony doesn't notice until he has fully sat comfortable in his chair and stares at his love.

"Hi…" Steve whispers sleepishly as he stretches out in his bed…

"Hi" Tony replies brushing back blonde strands of hair from Steve's head. He places a hand on Steve's cheek and leans in slowly planting a soft kiss on Steve's lips. "Nice nap?" He asks chuckling slightly… Steve frowns at him, but ends up chuckling anyway.

"I only slept for a couple of minutes."

"Well then…" Tony says retucking Steve back in his blankets. "Time to change that… go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Steve nods his head and scoots over his bed before replying…

"Oh I know you'll be here later. Get in the bed…" He orders in his Captain America voice that Tony loves to hear. Whenever he uses it is when he wants Tony to do something with him or on the battlefield. But either way Tony will obey no matter what… Tony chuckles and climbs in carefully being care with Steve's injuries. Once he's layed next to Steve, Steve's arms immediately enclose around him and Tony places his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve, being bigger and taller than Tony, has to place his head on top of Tony's taking a huge breath in smelling his boyfriend's shampoo, conditioner and cologne that he put on. Steve loves the smell of Tony… he reminds him of their first night together, the first night they did it. Tony smelled beautiful and enchanting that Steve couldn't get enough of it and now he never fail to get the image of their first night together out of his head. Tony's fragrant also meant… comfort, love and happiness. 3 things Steve can always count on Tony for… vise versa with Steve with Tony. "I love you Tony…" Steve whispers kissing his boyfriend's forehead. Tony looks up at Steve and pecks his lips before replying…

"I love you too…" and he presses his lips to Steve's full one in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 Tests

**Chapter 9; Tests**

Bruce looks up at Steve with pleading eyes, but all Steve does is stare back with a blank expression, but Bruce can already sense the angry growing his eyes… No one says anything for a couple of minutes. Tony stays quiet afraid of his boyfriend's response to Bruce suggestion. Steve bites his bottom and limps over to Bruce with Tony's assistance, only once he is towering over the doctor he shoos Tony away. Tony tries to protest, but after seeing Steve's glare sent his way he moves away from the two… Bruce closes his fist tightly ready to control the other guy if he comes out. Steve knows better than anger Bruce, but… he cant help it. "No…" He whispers more harshly then he meant to. Bruce sighs looking up at him already expecting that same exact response.

"Steve it's for the best… she needs to get tested. I just don't want her to get hurt later on in the future. It's best if we get this out of her now rather than later…" Steve growls glaring down at the doctor suggesting to test his daughter. Steve's and Tony's only daughter… sweet little innocent Elizabeth.

Tony and Bruce a little shocked at the calmness of Steve's voice when he replies to Bruce's statement. It's calm and blank, along with his face which he composed to keep from spitting his anger at on Bruce. "…I've been home for 10 minutes Bruce. 10… minutes." Tony knew Steve wanted to cuss, but refrained himself from doing so to keep the other guy controlled and in case Elizabeth was anywhere around which wasn't likely. Bruce looks up at him and starts to feel a little scared… A calm Steve is worse than an angry Steve. "And you're asking my permission to be able to perform tests and labs on my daughter. Your niece… Just because she turned into a female version of you." The way he presented what Bruce suggested made him sound like a mad scientist… Bruce didn't like that.

"I just simply said-"

"Yes I heard what you said." Steve cut him off towering over him more… Tony whispers something under his breath that Bruce didn't catch, but Steve did. He looks over at him and now walks over to Tony, not close enough for him tower over him as well, but a few inches apart. "You knew about this… didn't you?" Tony looks up at Steve and now realizes he is closer to him then Bruce. Instead of a sassy comment like he usually says in these kind of situation he remains silent making Steve a little aggravated with him. "Anthony Stark…" Tony sighs and gives Steve the answer he wants. Steve knows Tony hates his full name

Steve and Tony slowly opens the door and make their inside quickly to Elizabeth's bedside. Tony stays standing while Steve settles himself at the edge of her bed. He stares down at his sleeping daughter who means the world to him and he hates that they have to do it. He doesn't want to lose Elizabeth's trust or love… He tried to refuse to Tony's plead, but… he has to do it. To ensure Elizabeth will be alright and he is kind of worried about Bruce. He's going out of his mind scared that his niece will have the same fate as him… Steve's eyes stay on his daughter, but his words are directed to Tony.

"She's… she's my baby girl. She's human, unlike us… this shouldn't have happened to her." Tony places a hand on Steve's shoulder and leans his head on Steve's head. He nods and holds his lover just staring at their daughter.

A couple of minutes both boy's eyes turn to the clock on Elizabeth's dresser and realize that she will soon wake. "She's my baby girl too Steve. I hate this just as much as you do."

"What if she refuses to?... I don't want her to hate me, to hate us because we want answers and we want to use her as a lab experiment… Tony! What if this gets out!? What if she gets taken from us and what if this incident actually does affect her life greatly!" As Steve rambles on the actual thought of this getting out and into the media's hand scares him to death. If anyone got their hands on Elizabeth they would sure torture her for answers and poke and prod at her. He can already see it… Seeing Elizabeth's terrified face and the tears streaming down her face as she asks the scientists to stop and leave her alone. Tony hears Steve growl angrily and he picks Elizabeth up in his arms bring her into his lap. "I won't allow it… Elizabeth, baby wake up." Steve whispers in her ear… she starts to stir and once her eyes open they land on Steve's face. The biggest smile spreads across her face and she's left speechless.

… Once she regains the ability to speak she screams "Papa! Your back!" Elizabeth throws her arms around Steve's neck holding him close… Steve hugs her back, but pulls away shortly. "When did you get here?" she asks excitedly…

"A couple minutes ago… Sweetie, daddy and I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Elizabeth plops herself down beside Steve and reaches her hand out to Tony. Tony grabs it and lets Elizabeth lead him the way til he's sat down on the other side of her. Steve looks at Tony mouthing 'Please…' unable to tell Elizabeth himself. Tony pulls Elizabeth closer to his side draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Baby, do you remember when you told Uncle Bruce about what you did in Asgard. With Uncle Loki's rose?" Elizabeth nods her head staring up at them curiously… "Well, he told papa and I and he's worried about you." Elizabeth cocks her head to the side in confusion and voices it.

"What? Why is he worried about me?" She sounds very upset as if she believes she is the cause for Bruce's distress.

"He just wants to make sure your okay. Ever since you became the Hulk you've been different… Havent you noticed?" Elizabeth looks down at her hands thinking about her behavior since the day Asgard was attacked.

Soon after she looks up at her fathers and nods her head. "Yeah and I kinda of feel different too." Steve's head snaps to hers and he grabs her hands in his.

"Different?... Different how?" He asks worried scared that Tony's and Bruce's theory was correct. That something was in her blood or something was wrong with her. Steve couldn't bare it if his daughter was in danger or has something that can affect her survival in life.

"Well… earlier Uncle Clint was playing around with me, saying jokes about you, his and Aunt Tasha's capture… well he said something and I… sort of… flipped out at him. I started screaming at him and tears were streaming down my face without permission and Aunt Tasha could've sworn that she saw my skin starting to turn green. She and Aunt Pepper were scared and calmed me down before I would do anything I would regret later… Although I don't quite understand how I could hurt anyone of them. They are my family and I would never hurt you guys…" Tony stares down into his daughter's eyes seeing a hint of green in the pupil and how much she has grown since the last time he has seen her. 'Something is definitely up…' He thinks to himself standing up with Steve.

"Elizabeth with your permission… Uncle Bruce, papa and I want to see if there is anything in your blood that is causing you to misbehave and cause mischief. Like a substance from when you turned into the Hulk… Loki's magic must have done something permanent to your body and we want to make sure it gets safely taken out before anything bad happens." Elizabeth stares at up them confused, but realization hits along with nervousness following closely behind. She wants to say no because she doesn't want to be tested on, but… to be honest she wants to know what is going on with her as well. Forcing herself too she nods her head slowly and hesitantly reaching out to grab Steve's and Tony's hand.

"You wont leave me right?"

"Of course not Elizabeth. We're going to stay with you, and Uncle Bruce is just probably going to take some blood and do a few tests then you'll be done."… Hearing what might happen Elizabeth nods her head and follows her fathers out of her bedroom to the medical center in Stark Tower Tony had installed upon Pepper's constant bickering about not having some place to go if someone got injured.

When Tony, Steve and Elizabeth- hiding behind Steve- enter the lab Bruce looks up with a kind smile on his face upon seeing Elizabeth. "Hi Lizzie." He greets her walking up to the three.

"Hi Uncle Brucie." She whispers nervous her eyes flickering to the hospital bed she'll believes she is going to sit on. "I will let you take a blood sample from me and run a few tests because I want to know if there is something wrong with me. I also don't want to worry you any more then I already have, also my fathers." She walks over to the bed with the boys following and sits on the edge of the bed with Steve's help seeing it's at a higher level than her.

"Elizabeth you don't have to-" Bruce starts to say, but trails off when Elizabeth rolls up the sleeve of her night gown and sticks it in front of Bruce.

"Do it please… I want to know." Bruce stares at Elizabeth underneath his glasses, but shrugs anyway and starts getting things ready…

Elizabeth, Tony and Steve leave the lab after Bruce finished running a series of test on Elizabeth. She gave him a blood, urine and DNA sample in order to make the finding of substances in her body faster or more effective. She did everything she could to make her Uncle's research as stress free and easy as possible, even asking if there was anything else she could do. As soon as Bruce collected the samples from Elizabeth he went to work shooing the trio away and promising to call them down if he found something. Although the results would take another 2 days to present itself… Waiting was all Tony, Steve and Elizabeth could do. Elizabeth ran to her room to play on her laptop while Steve and Tony went to their room to spend some 'alone time'. All praying that there was nothing to worry about and they were making a big deal out of nothing… hopefully.

(2 Days Later) "Did you find anything Uncle Bruce?" Elizabeth asks anxiously as she bounces into the lab with Steve and Tony following a couple steps behind. Elizabeth couldn't wait for her parents as her nerves got the better of her. Bruce looked up from the computer taking his glasses off and rubbing his temples. Tony recognizes his science buddy's face… it's a face that he hoped to not see, especially in this sort of situation. It's a 'I've got bad news' face… Elizabeth runs up beside Bruce and looks up at me hopefully, even resulting to tugging on his lab coat like a small child. Bruce reaches down and picks her up putting her on his hip as he walks over to the bed to keep her away from the computer that held the results… After placing Elizabeth down he turns to Steve and Tony.

"Can I talk to you both outside for a sec.?" Elizabeth stiffens from Bruce's words assuming that the news was bad and Bruce had to tell her fathers before her. Bruce turns back to Elizabeth and shakes his head reassuringly. "It's nothing Lizzie, I just want to speak with your dads before telling you what I've got. You have nothing to worry about." He lied smoothly to her face watching as she turned from terror to relieved. Bruce turned around and walked right past Tony and Steve already knowing they will follow him anyway without him giving them instructions.

Once outside he turns around and gets straight to the point knowing that he wouldn't want someone sugarcoating things like this. "Okay… Tony, Steve I'm going to be straightforward with you guys…"


	10. Chapter 10 Results

**Chapter 10; Results **

"Would you like me to tell her? Or do you want to?" Bruce asks before opening the door to the lab. Tony and Steve peck inside to check on their daughter who appears to be sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. 'She's so scared… my poor baby.' Steve thought to himself before turning to look at Tony. He cant tell her… he could barely ask her if Bruce could run tests on her, he couldn't imagine himself telling her the results.

Steve bites his bottom lip and shakes his head no… "I cant tell her. I could barely suggest to her about taking test to confirm or disregard our theories. Tony had to tell her before…" Steve whispers feeling like a coward, but not caring considering he knows Bruce or Tony wont judge him. Bruce nods his head and places a hand on Steve's shoulder making Steve look up from the floor and at his friend.

"It's okay Steve… This is not easy for you or Tony. I get it, she's your daughter and you don't want to see her hurt…" Steve nods his head grabbing Tony's hand to keep him steady, he feels like he's going to pass out from the news that Bruce delivered to him. "Lizzie is my niece and I hate this just as much as you do. I bet Clint, Natasha, and Thor feel the same way. Loki must feel horrible, he sounded horrible after I told him about Elizabeth's condition." Tony looks over at Bruce shocked..

"The others know?" Bruce nods his head gesturing to the vents above the computers Bruce was just at before Steve, Tony and Elizabeth entered the lab. "Thor was with Loki when I told him, Clint was eavesdropping in the vents again and I said it a loud because… well it was a shocker and I was really upset. And Natasha was hiding in the corner of the lab. I didn't even notice her until she spoke… scared the shit out of me. I almost Hulk out on her." Tony chuckles and shakes his head, of course Natasha and Clint would spy just to get what they wanted. Even though Thor didn't mean to find out before Tony and Steve, they both felt a little upset that they were the last ones to know, considering this was their daughter that it was happening to.

Steve takes another look inside at Elizabeth and finds her now staring back at him watching the three and their expressions. 'She's trying to find out how we're reacting to Bruce's news… I can't let my emotions show. I'll worry her to death and I can't do that to her…' He thinks to himself before composing himself and taking a deep breath before speaking.

… "Bruce can you tell her? I don't have the heart and…" Steve looks over at Tony who just shakes his head stepping away from both pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I'm not telling her… I don't think I can." Bruce nods, turns the doorknob only to stop halfway. "I'm not going to let it catch up her… As soon as you guys leave I'm staring my search for a cure immediately. There is no time to waste because I'm afraid it could get worse over a period of time. If only Loki was here, we could probably find it faster. I'll have to work with what I have now… until he comes."

"Do you know when he will be back? Thor as well?" Steve asks worried hoping the Asguardians will be here as soon as possible. Bruce shrugs and runs a hand through his hair…

"I don't know… Loki said a couple of days. I want to say probably 3 days, a week at the most." Tony stiffens along with Steve…

"A week?" Steve whispers sadly looking back in the window… Bruce nods sadly and turns the doorknob the rest of the way. Bruce enters the room again with Tony and Steve following behind talking in hushed whispers. Elizabeth immediately notices how pale Steve is and jumps off from the bed running over to him. She jumps in his arms wrapping an arm around his neck as she turns her body so she sits on his hip. Her eyes go to Bruce biting her bottom lip nervously…

"Uncle Bruce?" He finds it no point in lying her anymore. He has no right to keep this from her especially if it is her business.

"Elizabeth…" Bruce walks over to the computer gesturing Tony and Steve to follow- Steve still carrying Elizabeth. Once the boys are sat in front of the computer Bruce clicks on a document and a window pops up. Tony recognizes it to be Elizabeth's blood work the second it pops up. "I don't want to scare you and I know you'll probably freak out when I tell you, but first… I want to tell you that I will do everything in power to make sure you're going to be okay. Although my expertise isn't in Norse God's magic, I will still do my best. Loki has promised when he comes down to Earth that he'll help me too. Only it won't be for another couple of days. He has some business to attend to before he can move down to Earth… You're going to be okay… I promise." He says and before Elizabeth can ask what he is talking about Bruce moves his finger to point at the screen. "Before you ask… I have to tell you. You do not have a disease, or have any sickness from transforming into the Hulk. Thank goodness for that… But…" Bruce hesitant not wanting to tell Elizabeth and afraid of her reaction. He didn't think it would be this hard to tell her, but… considering she is his niece it makes it a lot harder on Bruce. A regular patient he would have explained it easily without any hesitant or trace of anxiety… Elizabeth is another story.

She reaches out and grabs Bruce's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Uncle Bruce.. I can take it. I can… just tell me." She whispers sadly leaning her head on Steve's shoulder that cradles her in his arms and holds her tightly. Taking a deep breath he leans against the counter, eyes trained on Elizabeth's face only.

"Elizabeth… I found something… in your blood… Do you see this darker line running along the vein in your arm?" Elizabeth leans forward to get a closer look and nods confirming she sees what he's pointing out on the screen. Bruce moves the mouse over a document and another one pops up. This shows another person's blood and DNA samples. Only… the blood from this one is extremely darker compared to Elizabeth, not including the darker line in Elizabeth's. Elizabeth leans even more to see if the darker line in hers matches the color of the one next to her. Bruce, after giving her a minute to examine the two different blood words, continues. "This other document that I just pulled up is a copy of my blood work and DNA. As I got the results back I did a little research and tested myself when I saw that the strip in your blood matched the color of mine. The cause of my dark blood is due to the serum I had years ago causing me to become the hulk. Elizabeth before I begin explaining anything you need to know the basics of blood. Stop me if I'm going to fast, okay? Blood is a bodily fluid in animals that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. In vertebrates, it is composed of blood cells suspended in blood plasma. Plasma, which constitutes 55% of blood fluid, is mostly water (92% by volume),[1] and contains dissipated proteins, glucose, mineral ions, hormones, carbon dioxide- plasma being the main medium for excretory product transportation-, and blood cells themselves. The blood cells are mainly red blood cells and white blood cells, including leukocytes and platelets. The most abundant cells in vertebrate blood are red blood cells. These contain hemoglobin, an iron-containing protein, which facilitates transportation of oxygen by reversibly binding to this respiratory gas and greatly increasing its solubility in blood. Vertebrate blood is bright red when its hemoglobin is oxygenated. This substance, as I call it, is not anywhere near human, same as mine. The hulk inside me is what causes my blood to not generate enough oxygen for it to be the same color as regular humans. This is why you see me do my check up or examinations when I get hurt. The only other people that know of my difference in medical files in SHIELD. I've never gone to a regular hospital after the serum test… Your blood seems closer to mine in comparison from before. Before you had the DNA and blood example of your birth parents, now-if others found our medical files- they would assume you would be mine. " Steve notice Elizabeth look down in thought, eye brows creased and her face showing she's thinking hard. 'No kidding, this is a lot of information to press on a 13 year old.' Runs through Tony's mind as he watches Steve and Elizabeth think about everything Bruce just told them.

"But… how can that be? I'm adopted, aren't I? My blood shouldn't be anywhere near any of yours, especially yours because your DNA changed due to the serum you injected into your body when trying to replicate papa's."

"That's what got me." Bruce replied honestly… "So I looked into it a little more. My first theory is that your blood changed because of your transformation into the Hulk. It made it easier on your body so you can naturally grow into a bigger, stronger version of me. So your blood right now is mixed with Loki's magic and the Hulk. It's still in your considering your body is too young for it to just flush out like it would do a regular person, like Tony or Steve. That my theory, and so I had to call for help to figure out some stuff before I can even tell you about this. Reed Richards from the fantastic four came down to take a look. He didn't seem to find the main source to why there was a change into your blood, but he recognize the substance to be dangerous. The same as mine, only I've learned to control it from killing me when I turned and when I turned back.." Bruce hesitant to add the last part, but finally gets it out. "This substance can possibly be deadly…" Everyone in the room noticed how quickly Elizabeth tensed, Steve's arms wrapping even more tightly around her instantly out of habit. Tony's hand reaches over to grab Elizabeth's hand squeezing it reassuringly. Bruce rushes to assure her… "Elizabeth I will do everything in my power, no matter how long it takes. We'll get this thing out of your body… until then I need you to control you temper a little bit. We're afraid if your too anger, upset or excited something might happened, so to keep anything from happening." Elizabeth, still tense and scared, nods her head robotically fearing the danger she's putting her family in. Her head turns to Steve who stares back at her with concern plastered in his eyes. Her eyes glance between Steve and Tony before turning to Bruce…

"Am I going to hurt my family? Papa, daddy, Aunt Tasha and Pepper, Uncle Clint, Loki, Thor… even you. Am I gonna turn into a deadly monster that none of you can be around?" She asks fearing the safety of her family not wanting to be near Steve anymore, but cant get out of his iron grasp on her. Bruce opens his mouth to answer, Steve interrupts cradling her more to his chest.

"Of course not!... you are never gonna be a danger to us Lizzie. You mean the world to us and we can protect ourselves just fine. Don't underestimate your aunt Pepper and aunt Tasha. Plus your uncles were born to fight, especially Uncle Thor. Don't you worry about hurting us because you wont, remember? Uncle Bruce and Uncle Loki will figure a way to get that thing out of your blood safely and carefully without injuring you. Right Bruce?" Bruce nods his head closing the windows on the desktop turning back to face the trio…

"As soon as you leave I will go into research… it would do a lot better if Loki and Thor can come down here. I cant do anything because it involves magic, and I'm more familiar with science. Loki has the knowledge of magic." Elizabeth nods her head slowly getting up from Steve's arms, and walking over to Bruce. She looks up at him sadly and a tear runs down her face. Bruce bends down to her level and stares at her from under his glasses. "Whats wrong Lizzie?"

"I just don't want to hurt anyone." She replies honestly and sorrowfully… Bruce pulls her in for a hug then passes her along to Tony who keeps a protective arm around her.

"You wont, I promise you. But lay low for a while, okay kiddo?" Elizabeth nods her head, plants a kiss on Bruce's cheek then leaves the lab with Tony and Steve. Bruce stares after them helplessly then turns his attention to his computer… nothing will stop him from helping his niece…

Out in the hallway Steve, Tony and Elizabeth are greeted by Pepper, Natasha, and Clint. "Hey guys." They greet in unison their attention on the silent Elizabeth hiding behind Steve's leg. Clint bends down to her level and opens his arms knowing she would want a hug. Elizabeth runs into Clint's arms throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you. Any of you…"

"You wont." Clint assures her picking her up and placing her on his hip. "Come on, Aunt Natasha, Pepper and I have something for you. To make you feel better…" Tony and Steve follow behind the three as they make their way upstairs to the living room. They talk in hushed voices, Steve fearing for the safety of his daughter and wanting whatever was in her out. Tony places an arm around his shaking boyfriend and kisses his forehead softly.

"She'll be okay Steve." He says wrapping his arms around the super soldier's waist. Steve sighs and nods his head sadly, smiling a little when he sees Elizabeth's smile to the ice cream sundae that met her upstairs in the kitchen. He stays where he is while Tony walks into the kitchen and over to Elizabeth. Sitting down he uses a finger and plucks a piece of ice cream off her sundae sticking it in his mouth. 'Hey!' I hear Elizabeth shout giggling as she uses a spoon and eats the rest, occasionally sharing some with Tony and the others. Pepper, Clint and Natasha sit laughing with the two and Steve shakes his head chuckling at the sight before him… "My baby…"


	11. Chapter 11 Horrible Accident

**Chapter 11; Horrible Accident**

She didn't mean to let it happen, it just… happened. It was sudden and she couldn't control it when it did start to happen. Clint meant no harm, she knew that, but she couldn't help the emotions rising inside her making her overreact. She ALMOST killed one of her aunts! That's something Elizabeth is never going to forget and will never forgive herself… She almost killed her and killed the others. And for what? Clint reading her Facebook status… He was being nosy out of innocent, not to intentionally hurt her, but she overreacted. Now her family just stare at her, not with love, but with concern, pity, anxiety and worst of all… fear. Fear in everyone's eyes even though they try not to show, only… she knows it's there. And it will never go away…

(Hours Earlier) "Daddy wake up! Papa said breakfast is ready and we can't eat without you!" Elizabeth shakes her father's shoulder harshly and impatiently… Tony stirs, but doesn't fully wake up. He mutters an incoherent sentence making Elizabeth shake him more. "Daddy wake up! Everyone is waiting!" Tony takes a deep breath and finally says something Elizabeth can hear.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm up!" He sits up in bed slowly closing his eyes tightly when the sun hits him. "Who opened the curtains?" He asks sleepily leaning into Elizabeth who giggles at her father's sleepiness.

"Papa, he tried to wake you up, but to no avail. You simply pushed him off…" Elizabeth sees Tony grins and he picks up his head starting to get out of bed. Elizabeth jumps off the bed and runs over to the door and before leaving she turns back to Tony. "Get showered and dressed. You look horrible."

Tony rolls his eyes "Well your not exactly a sight to see in the morning." He says sarcastically walking into his bathroom. Elizabeth would be offended by the comment, but shrugs it off and runs back into the living where all the Avengers, including Bruce, waits. "He's up and going. Now can we eat papa!" She winces very, very hungry. Steve chuckles and nods his head holding up a hand from Elizabeth reaching out to grab a pancake.

"Just two bacons then we wait for daddy." Elizabeth smile falters and she takes a deep breath reaching out for the plate piled high with bacon. Both Clint and Thor groan making Elizabeth giggle as she snacks on a piece of bacon.

Minutes later Tony staggers into the room and all the Avengers, except Steve, shout "FINALLY!" Tony rolls his eyes shaking his head humorlessly, same as his voice when he speaks. "Ha ha ha, so very funny. Now shut up and start stuffing your faces." He plops down in the seat next to Steve who reaches over, under the table, and grabs his hand. All the Avengers dig in as Steve and Tony wait for the left overs, if there is any left overs… Breakfast is over 30 minutes later leaving Steve to clean up the dishes. Bruce leaves to the lab, Pepper to her office, Thor to his bedroom, and Natasha, Clint and Elizabeth to the living room.

In the living room Elizabeth plays on her laptop while Natasha reads a book and Clint watches TV. Only, because he is Clint, TV doesn't satisfy him enough and so he does something to entertain himself. Even if it means annoying the hell out of Elizabeth, he's scared of his girlfriend when she's irritated so Elizabeth got to be the lucky person. He crawls up beside her looking to see what she's doing, but Elizabeth closes her laptop screen to keep Clint from seeing. "What are you hiding little girl?" He asks mocking trying to view what's on the screen… Elizabeth just completely closes it giggling as she watches her uncle Clint frown.

"It's none of your business, or anyone, except mine." Clint's frown turns into a mischievous and evil grin while starting to poke Elizabeth in the stomach.

"What do you got to hide? Don't tell me, your turning into your Aunt Tasha who likes to hide things from me just to see me suffer!" Elizabeth's eyes flicker to Natasha who returns it with a smirk. She giggles, places her laptop on the couch and stands up.

"I've got nothing to hide, and no I am not. But I am truly tempted to do that." Laughing she walks off into the kitchen… "If you need me I'll be helping papa clean the dishes." She walks into the kitchen leaving Natasha and Clint alone… Natasha notices the evil grin on his face and shakes her head no in warning.

"Clint, whatever your thinking, stop thinking it and leave the poor girl alone. Girls have to have their privacy too sometimes."

"Yes, but this is involving my niece and if she's hiding something I have a right to know what it is."

"That only applies to Steve and Tony because they are her dads."

"Well now I applied it to all uncles and aunts." Natasha rolls her eyes and goes back to her reading trying to ignore Clint who picks up Elizabeth's laptop and opens the screen. Clint frowns when seeing he's going to need a password… "Hey Tasha-"

"I want no part of this, so don't you dare try to bring me into this Clint Barton." Clint holds his hands up in surrender and replies calmly after getting a death stare from his girlfriend.

"Hey I just wanted to know, if you knew Elizabeth's laptop password."

"I do know it…"

"Yes!" Clint cheers about to scoot over so Natasha can tell him, but his cheering stops abruptly when Natasha adds "And I'm not telling you." He frowns at her and looks down at the picture on her screen. It's her on her 10th birthday with the entire family. 'Hmm…' Clint's fingers rapidly touch the keys on Elizabeth's computer entering what his first guess would be. When the computer denied the password Clint knew it wasn't 'Avengers' or anything similar to that, so it had to deal with the entire family. The ones that weren't apart of Avengers such as Pepper, Jane and her friends in Asgard. Finally having enough Clint turns to Natasha with big puppy dog eyes and with a pleading voice begs Natasha for the password. Natasha, enjoying her boyfriend's distress, shakes her head laughing. "She entrusted Pepper, Jane and I with her password and I wont tell anyone unless she allows me. Especially her noisy, pain in the ass uncle." Clint frowns and sighs staring back at the blank screen that refuses to open… 'This is Elizabeth, sweet little 13 year old Elizabeth. What could her password be? Come on Clint, you're a spy. You can easily take out hundreds of guys with guns and force the information out of them, yet you cant hack a 13 year old's laptop.' Clint bites his bottom lip and finds his fingers typing something, something he isn't aware of until he hears the access accepted single. Natasha's eyes widen and she looks over at Clint who has a smug expression on his face… "How did you-"

"Because I'm awesome... I cant believe didn't guess it sooner. She's Captain America's and Iron Man's daughter who is in LOVE with Jensen Ackles, that plays the guy Dean from Supernatural. It actually pretty predicable. 'Mrs. Elizabeth Ackles'." He replied with a cheeky grin, laughing at the imagination of his niece and starts to go through what Elizabeth was just on. She's on her Facebook page, putting in a new status, but never completely finishing because Clint was snooping in on what she was doing. "Oooh! She's on her Facebook, let's see what she writes about!"

"Clint I wouldn't. Remember Bruce said not to piss her off or something could go wrong, remember he still hasn't found the cure." Natasha warns sending him a death glare.

"I won't piss her off, I'm her Uncle. She won't hurt me, or any of us. Don't you want to know what your niece talks about on Facebook?" Natasha shakes her head and rolls her eyes…

"If did want to know I would create my own account and friend her, but I could care less to do so. I trust her and I know she isn't putting anything bad on there… You should do the same Clint. Respect her privacy." Clint makes a mocking face and starts to read Elizabeth's post out loud so Natasha can hear. "Last Friday at school-"

"Clint what did I say-"

"my crush came up to me and started speaking to me about a party he was going to. The invitation said he could bring a friend and he was asking if I wanted to be his date to the party! I got so excited and happy that I closed my locker door on my hair and I had to stand there with my head pressed against the locker so he would notice-"

"Clint that's enough! You're going to embarrass the poor girl and do nothing, but tell on yourself when you try to tease her about her crush. Let it be!"

"It was so embarrassing! But luckily he didn't notice, I'm so happy!" Natasha sighs at being ignored again, but let's Clint be and prays Elizabeth won't catch him. "Only I've got to ask my overprotective dads who would never let me go with a boy and face my uncles who will try to kill him when he comes to pick me up. I told him that I had to think about it and ask my parents, and when I asked him what I should wear if they said yes he said… he said… JUST YOUR CUTE SELF! I screamed in the hallway when he left ignoring the stares and went home smiling like crazy-" Clint stops when he realizes there is any more to read. His grin widen in a matter of seconds, but diminishes as soon as he turns his head and sees said person standing in the doorway with a pissed off expression on her face. She gives Clint the death stare sending shivers down his spine, the same effect Natasha's death glare has on his, except Elizabeth seems even scarier at the moment. "Elizabeth!" He calls out in surprise making Natasha look up from her book and see the 13 year old standing there shaking, her hands closed into fists. Natasha can clearly see the white knuckles starting to form on her hands…

"I told you not to read her status." Natasha whispers low to Clint when Elizabeth starts storming over to him. She snatches the laptop away from Clint and gives it to Natasha as quickly and carefully as she can. Once the laptop is out of her hand she lets Clint have it…

"What the hell! Have you ever heard of privacy! Why did you freakin read my status?! I closed it for REASON! So people like you wouldn't stick your nosy ass nose in my business!" Clint's eyes widen when he sees Elizabeth's eyes turn from brown to green in seconds. The first thought that rushes through his and Natasha's mind is… 'Oh Shit…' Natasha places the laptop down on the coffee table, she stands up and places a hand out in case Elizabeth turns on her.

"Elizabeth calm down, your overreacting. He didn't mean to make you angry-"

"Shut the hell up Natasha!" She screams loud enough for Steve to hear… He comes running into the doorway shocked at the way Elizabeth is talking to her aunt and uncle.

"Elizabeth! Have you no shame, you do not talk to your uncle and aunt like that! What is wrong with you!? Your father and I taught you better, Apologize now before I ground you!" Elizabeth turns around sharply to face Steve shaking and pointing an accusing finger at him, only no words come out. Her breathing quickens, along with the speed of her heat. Steve, due to the super serum gained super hearing, heard the quick increase. His eyes widen as he assumes the worst watching Elizabeth body with intense close eyes. He's never seen this happen before the only time he has actually experience this was when Bruce turned into the Hulk during the battle with Loki… 'Shit!' Steve can see Elizabeth's body start to get bigger, and her skin contorting into a greenish color that matched the color of her eyes when she turned to glare at her father. Steve bites his lip about to take a step forwards Elizabeth, but she falls to the ground, on her hands and knees groaning in pain as her muscles grow bigger inside her body. The three watch in utter shock and terror as Elizabeth's clothing starts ripping apart along with her body getting bigger and bigger. Steve turns to Clint, who is in front of Elizabeth, and Natasha who stands only inches away from her. He hadn't known what caused Elizabeth to lash out, until… Then he realizes what he just did… "Uh-oh" He whispers watching Elizabeth… Panic rises his body when he still sees his teammates near his daughter. 'She could hurt them! This is what Bruce warned us about!' Steve takes another step towards them getting closer to Natasha, but jumps back when Elizabeth starts crawling towards Natasha. He starts screaming in panic… "Natasha, Clint get over here… NOW!" He screams when the two assassins don't move… The two jump out of their trance and immediately run to Steve. Steve stands in a protective stance in front of Natasha who complies watching Elizabeth change. Steve tenses and starts shouting as loud as can for the others. "TONY, THOR, BRUCE COME HERE!" Steve screams when Elizabeth's shirt rips off completely and her pant legs rip off to only supply shorts for Elizabeth's body to wear. Minutes later her transformation quickens when the three boys run into the room worried plastered on their faces. "Steve what the hell is going on! JARVIS called us and-… holy shit!" The three boys stop in their tracks, near the other three watching Elizabeth. Thor with fear, Tony with worry and Bruce with mixed emotions on his face… Tony runs over to Steve and leans in his ear to whisper. "Is that… E-Elizabeth…" To Tony's horror Steve nods his head yes slowly as if not to cause attention to them. Only that doesn't work… The sight of the three walking in sets her off and her transformation is completed… Elizabeth lets out a huge roar towards the six people in front of her. Tony's eyes widen as he whispers helplessly…

"Elizabeth…" She roars again and grabs the closest thing near her, which happens to be the coffee table. She throws it in the direction of the six Avengers, who all duck to avoid being hit. Bruce looks up at her in pure fear and concern… 'Oh My God. She turned…' Turning around Elizabeth punches a whole in the wall letting the glass crash from the ceiling all the way down till it hits the streets, the group starts panicking…

"What did you do to her!?" Bruce asks worriedly looking over at Steve who was the one that called him.

"Nothing! I swear, I walked out of the kitchen yelling at her because she told Natasha and Clint to shut the hell up. I reprimanded her and told her to apologize and she… changed!" Steve's last word was drowned out due to another roar from Elizabeth.

"Clint Natasha what did you do!?"

"Clint went on her Facebook page and started reading her status about her crush. She saw him and got pissed… she started yelling at him, her eyes turned green and that's when Clint and I noticed she was changing. I tried to calm her down, but she screamed at me. That's when Steve walked in." Natasha explains, eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

"We have to find a way to turn her back before she leaves the tower. Or hurt any civilians." Steve shouts over her roar the others nodding in agreement.

"Where is Pepper?" Natasha asks concerned for the friend.

"In her office." Thor replied. "I escorted her to her office before heading to my chambers-"

"What's going on in there!?" Pepper asks running into the living room, in Elizabeth's view, her attention on the six people standing a couple inches away from her, their eyes on something in front of them. She's confused about what they are looking at until she turns her head and sees for herself. Elizabeth turns her attention to Pepper the same time Pepper looks, for the first time, at Elizabeth and an evil smile appears on her face. "Oh My God…" Pepper whispers starring up at her huge niece standing there unable to move from her spot. She was in shock and reached her arm out hoping to touch someone's arm, anyone's to hold her sanity. Seeing that they were all far away and her legs were extremely weak she settles for talking, hoping their voices will help calm her. "I thought only you can do that." She whispers quietly to Bruce who is the closet to her… Bruce doesn't respond, only watching Elizabeth's movements and expression. He notices the evil smile and follow her gaze to land on Pepper.

"Shit! Pepper come over here slowly.. no sudden movements. Just come towards me." He whispers softly reaching his arms towards her, but Pepper doesn't move.

Pepper glances at the group and takes two steps in their direction, but Elizabeth seems to follow her every move getting closer and closer to her. "I cant… I'm too scared and she'll follow me, I don't want to get you guys hurt."

"Don't be stupid Pepper, go the hell over here now!" Natasha whispers/ yells harshly to her friend who stands her ground, not moving. The group starts getting nervous.

"Get the hell over here. Now!" Clint says walking as slowly and carefully as he can towards the strawberry red head. Elizabeth's distance was scaring Pepper and she starts to cry watching Elizabeth start making her way towards her. Elizabeth's footsteps get even closer to Pepper threatening her, making the others panic… They start shouting at her to move, but she's too scared and can't move. Tears start streaming down her face as she starts to back away once Elizabeth gets to close. Elizabeth reaches down, Pepper cringing, and picks her up with one hand. Her hand grabbing around her torso, crushing it when her hand closes. Pepper screams out in pain closing her eyes tightly and trying to escape. She brings Pepper up to eye level and smiles evily taking her to the window… Pepper starts to freak out assuming Elizabeth's next motive... "No Please no! Elizabeth put me down this instant! You don't want to this!" More tears run down her face as she struggles to get out of Elizabeth's tight grasp that are now bruising Pepper's torso. Elizabeth ignores her, laughing at her attempts of escaping and continues her way to the window. "STEVE, TONY, SOMEONE HELP!" Pepper says defeated calling the others for help.

"Shit Pepper!" Tony's about to take off running, but Bruce stops him. Tony growls and turns to him… "What the hell! She's about to toss Pepper out the window!"

"Don't… it will only enrage her even more. Let me handle this." Bruce says in a calm voice… Tony wonders how Bruce can stay calm through all of this and not unleash the other guy; it would be very helpful in taking down Elizabeth. But Tony and Steve wouldn't want her hurt when she turns back… if she turns back. Bruce steps in front of the entire group who starts to protest eyes trained on Pepper. He places a hand on Steve's shoulder and shakes his head no, making the group fall silent. Bruce walks towards Elizabeth and once in front of her he stays his ground when she growls in his face her hands getting ready to punch him… "Elizabeth Rose Rogers… put your Aunt down this instant and turn back to your human self now!" He ordered in a calm, confident voice. Elizabeth just laughs in his face gripping Pepper harder making her scream out in pain, the others start to freak out. "Elizabeth NOW! Put your Aunt down NOW!" He screams glaring up at her, his eyes turning from brown to green, but only his eyes. A smile stays on Elizabeth's face as she loosens her grip on Pepper making everyone calm down, only to scream when Elizabeth throws Pepper towards the window.

"PEPPER!" Everyone screams running towards the window, to be blocked by Elizabeth. Natasha is the only one to make it past, sighing in relief when she sees Pepper hadn't fallen, but is only hanging on by her hands. "Pepper!" She calls in relief bending down grabbing onto her arms hoisting her up. Pepper sobs harder watching the scene from behind Natasha, but Natasha's only focus is on Pepper. "It's alright, everything is going to be okay. Come on, your almost up." She whispers soothingly once half of Pepper's body is back on the floor, only she's spoke to soon…

"NATASHA WATCH OUT!" Steve's and Clint's voice came from behind her. Turning her head swiftly Natasha is knocked from her spot over to the other side of the room hitting her head on the corner of the wall. She slumps unconscious, her head bleeding. Pepper screams, as she loses the balance she had when Natasha was helping her up, and was now hanging by one hand. She screams loudly her fingers getting slippery and losing grip on the building.

Steve's eyes widen watching Pepper start to fall, he's about to run towards her when Elizabeth's fist comes down on him. He jumps out of the way barely missing the punch by a couple centimeters. "CLINT!" He shouts getting the archers attention as he tries to wake Natasha. Steve nods his head in the direction of Pepper once before another fist comes barreling down on him. Clint looks over at Pepper and without a second though rushes over to help her back up, fearing he won't make it past Elizabeth and to Pepper in time.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Pepper refuses to look down, only starring up at her hand hoping she can stay strong enough until someone came to get her. Her hopes fell just as her last finger gave her, and she screams when she starts to fall only to get caught by a strong hand catching onto her arm. Looking up, she stares into the eyes of Clint…

"It's alright… I've got you." He says hoisting her up. It takes a couple of minutes, but Pepper's feet finally touch the ground again. She clings to Clint to sobbing into his shoulder her body shaking furiously and her sniffles not stopping or slowly down, neither the tears. "Ssh, it's alright. Your safe, we would never let anybody or anything hurt you. You know that." Clint reassures her rubbing her back for comforting staring at the scene in front of him. "It's okay, it's okay." He repeats pulling her away from him so he can stare into her eyes. Pepper lets out a sigh of relief, nodding her head and whispers a barely audible 'Thank you' that was slight incoherent. Her brow creases and she freezes in her spot once she realizes that the room had gotten silence… She suspects the worst. 'Oh my god. Oh my god! Please be okay, please be okay.' She almost lets out her sigh of relief when she turns around and sees that nothing she excepted was in front of her. The situation seems odd and silently discomforting for Pepper as she watched… That was until Bruce begins to speak staring up at Elizabeth with the rest of them.

"Steve, Tony. Talk to her…" Pepper hears Bruce whisper to the two boys beside him. "She has to hear your voice in order to calm down… Tell her everything is okay and that she can turn back now. Tell her you love her…" Both boys look at each other, their eyes catching a glimpse of Clint and Pepper… Seeing that Pepper was alright they both took a deep sigh of relief, their eyes going over to Natasha who hasn't woken yet. "She'll be okay…" They heard Bruce whisper seeing that he was staring at Natasha as well… They glance at each other again then turns their attention to Elizabeth. Tony gulps and steps forward Steve following until they are slightly ahead of Bruce.

"E-Elizabeth…" Tony starts uncertainly, scared of his daughter hurting him or Steve. 'Maybe if she knew it was us, she wont do anything.' Tony continues staring up into the face of his daughter. "It's us, papa and daddy. Remember? Your fathers… sweetie it's alright. Everything will be okay, can you um… Please turn back, e-everything is g-going to be okay.. This isn't y-you, this is w-what is in inside you… turn back to yourself so we can take care of you. Help you with whatever you need helping with, and we'll get through this together. Your aunt Pepper is fine and your aunt Natasha is going to be fine. Come on.." Tony holds a hand out as if expecting Elizabeth to take it, knowing she wont. Elizabeth stares down at them, but is slowly putting down her arm which was carrying another item that might hurt the remaining of them standing in front of her. Tony takes this as she is remembering them and wont hurt them… 'she'll soon be human again.' He thinks to himself watching Steve open his mouth to speak.

"… Daddy and I want you to know that, no matter how much damage you did here today, we'll always love you. Your our baby girl and nothing is going to change that…" Steve smiles when he sees Elizabeth's body start shrinking to it's normal size at a fast pace. If he kept talking she'll be back in no time… He looks over at Pepper and gestures for her to come over. She refuses at first, staying behind Clint holding him tightly shaking slightly, still scared about almost losing her life to niece. "I'll protect you, she's turning back." Steve mouths to her gesturing for her to come. Clint puts his hand on the small of her back and guides her to Steve and Tony, as far away from Elizabeth as possible. "Talk to her." Steve whispers in her ear… Pepper's eyes widen, but she uses a shaky hand to wipe a spare tear sniffling away all the sobs in her body. Slowly Pepper's body stops shaking after a tight comforting hug from Steve. Steve gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, pushing her to the now green, but small Elizabeth. If she tried to hurt Pepper, the others could easily defend her now…

Taking a deep breath she starts speaking… "Hi E-Eli- Eliza-… Sweetie, um, it's- it's me. Aunt Pepper. It's okay, I'm going to be okay and so will you. Now you need to turn back so your parents and Uncle Bruce can take care of you." She stutters quickly so she can go back to hiding behind Bruce who will help protect her if Elizabeth go all Hulk again. Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to move before 13 year old Elizabeth Rogers goes back to her normal human body and collapses on top of her. Pepper's eyes widen and she screams out in fear trying to crawl away from the naked body on top of her. Thor immediately takes off his cape and drapes it over the exposed naked body of Elizabeth. Steve scoops Elizabeth up in his arms, at arm's length, not fully trusting Elizabeth to not freak out when she wakes up. Pepper crawls away on all four until her back hits the wall and there she sits rocking back and forth, her hands over her eyes and her eyes shut tightly.

"What's happening to her?" Thor asks worriedly as he stares at Pepper whose body starts to jerk and shake wildly… Bruce's eyes widen and he runs over to Pepper grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Pepper, Pepper stay with me! Everything is okay!" Pepper's eyes roll to the back of her head and the shaking increases in seconds. "Shit! Thor help me get her to the lab, she's going into psychogenic shock!" Thor immediately picks up Pepper and holds her close to him hoping it will calm the shaking in her body until Pepper's body starts jerking out. Every few seconds she would jerk making Thor nervous.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Clint asks worriedly making his way over to Pepper, but Bruce knocks him out of the way.

"If we don't get her down to the medical lab now, she wont be. Thor come on!" Bruce and Thor rush into the hallway, the others about to follow when Natasha starts to stir… Her hand goes to the wound on her head pulling it back out to reveal blood.

"Ugh!" she groans starting to stand up, but once she puts weight on her legs she starts to collapse, only Clint makes it in time to catch her. "What happened?" She asks confused staring at the three bodys in the living room. Everything returns back to her like a bolt of lightning. "Where is she!? I lost my grip on Pepper when she knocked me out of the way." Then as an afterthought she asks panicking. "Where's Pepper! Did she fall?!" Clint places a hand on her shoulder and their eyes meet, having a silent conversation they usually do. Steve and Tony never know what they are talking about, the assassins seem to understand each other's body language in terms of speaking. Natasha soon calms down after Clint leans down and whispers in her ear everything not saying it aloud. Her attention goes to the unconscious girl laying Steve's arms, her eyes dilating in fear. Only to go back to her regular blank expression she always keeps on to keep from showing her emotions. Although the team knows exactly what Natasha fears the most out of everything in the world. Losing Clint and the Hulk. Natasha shakes her head and looks up at Steve. "Where's Pepper?"

Steve stares down at his daughter in his arms biting his bottom lip and looking up at Tony. His answer to Natasha, but his gaze at Tony. "She's in shock, Bruce just took her down to the medical lab." Natasha gives a small cry of pain when she tries to stop the blood from pouring out of her head.

"Come on, I'll bandage you up and then we'll go see Pepper." Before moving Natasha casts a glance at Elizabeth, her expression back to blank then the boys.

"I'm so sorry Natasha." Steve apologizes with the most earnest and shameful face she's ever seen on him. She's Steve get upset over the smallest of things, but she's never seen him this… horrified before. Not horrified, but guilty.

"What are you sorry about?" She asks walking over to him taken back by his sudden apology. "You cant possibly think this is your fault." She whispers looking down at Elizabeth seeing, for the first time, that she's covered by Thor's rope.

"It is my fault." He whispers, putting a hand up in front of Tony when he opens his mouth to protest. "Don't say anything Tony, but it is my fault. I'm the Captain of this time and I couldn't protect myself nor my teammates around my daughter. We've fought dozens of mission and left some unscratched-"

Natasha cuts him off placing a hand on his shoulder shaking her head repeatedly giving him a rueful smile. "Steve, you couldnt have fought your own daughter. The one thing, besides Tony, that means the world to you. One of the few things you can't live without. You couldnt possibly think that you could protect us all by fighting against your baby girl."

"I should've prevented this from happening, and all I ended up doing was standing in fear like a coward while my daughter almost killed two of my best friends, one being my teammate." He asks stubbornly staring down at the face of one of his teammates. Natasha shakes her head looking back at Clint then over at Tony.

"Your not a coward." She says finally turning her attention back to Steve. She places a hand on his cheek softly smiling. "Your the best damn leader this team could ever have. You possess all the qualities of a good leader. Your brave, your smart, your willing to give up your life for this team and country in a heartbeat and… your caring. You know all the teams weakness and, in battle, you try your damn hardest to put us somewhere where we wont be exposed. So don't stand here and call yourself a coward in front of me or the rest of the team. Especially your daughter. You will never be considered a coward after all you've contributed to this country and this team, not to mention your family." Natasha leaned in and gave him a tiny, but tight hug and whispers in his ear quietly. "Don't blame yourself. I've fine, and Pepper will be to." She pulls back and walks over to Clint who is waiting by the hallway having a quiet conversation with Tony. Before leaving the room she looks over at the boys. "Take her to her bedroom, get her dressed and in bed." Then the two assassins leave the two lovers alone to tend to their child.

They stand there for a while staring down at the face of their child… their beautiful child that just turned into a horrible monster that threatened to take a member of their family's life. It's hard for them to understand that, that was Elizabeth. Their sweet innocent girl who could never hurt a fly. That would rather guide a fly outside the window then allow Tony to hit it with a fly squatter, who cried when her dads cry and who loved to make her family laugh and smile by doing silly things. Tony cleared his throat and started guiding Steve into the hallway. "Come on, lets get her in bed."

"Tony… I'm worried." Steve confesses voice shaking in fear. Tony nods his head and press the button for the elevator that opens immediately.

"I know, I am too."

Meanwhile Bruce has been having a difficult time keeping Pepper stable and alive. Her heart has stopped three times since they brought her down and the shock is getting into her brain. Bruce fears that if he doesn't hurry, she'll die. "Will Ms. Potts be alright?" Thor asks nervously from across the room clear out of Bruce's way. Bruce nods his head injecting an IV into Pepper's arm and hooking her up to monitors. Suddenly… Pepper's body stops shaking, and stiffens as if registered by fear, only Bruce wouldn't know what's in her mind at the moment. He leans down pushing strands of hair out of her face whispering softly and comforting to her until he sees her heartbeat go down on the monitors.

"Pepper, it's alright. Your going to be okay."

"Banner, what is happening?" Thor asks worriedly standing in the corner, feeling helpless watching Pepper's body. Bruce ignores him for the time being concentrating on making sure her legs are elevated 12 inches above her head and her breathing continues. Soon he starts to speak to her..

"Ssh, it's okay Pep. It's me, Bruce. You're okay, just breathe and relax. Thor is here as well and he won't hurt you just like I won't. You need to breathe and relax, let your body do its natural thing calming down." Her eyes roll over to look at Bruce while her head drops to the side. Unable to speak words or keep her eyes open, she closes both her mouth and eyes taking deep long breathes. Soon after the shaking diminishes until it completely stops… it takes a couple of minutes before Pepper eyes open and her eyes search the room until they land on Bruce.

"Bruce?" She whispers weakly, her voice raspy. Bruce smiles at her walking over to stand near her bed.

"Hey Pep, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay." Pepper feels something seep into her blood and slowly her eyes start to drop. "Rest, you need it. We'll talk when you wake, I promise." Bruce smiles down at Pepper who tries to stay awake through the medication. "Don't fight. Sleep." Pepper's eyes close finally and is put into a deep sleep making both Bruce and Thor sigh in relief. 'Thank God, no one got killed or severely injured. I knew this would happen!' "Thor is there any way I can contact your brother?"

"Of course there is."

"Can I speak to him? It's regarding Elizabeth and I really need his help to find a cure to this situation so I can ensure that this never happens again."

"Of course, follow me." Thor leads Bruce out of the room, Bruce ensuring JARVIS keeping an eye on Pepper while he's gone. 'I've got to get this cure before anything like this happens again.'


	12. Chapter 12 Monster

**Chapter 12; Monster**

"Open the door Lizzie."

"No!"

"Please we need to talk; you can't stay in there forever."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you, or anyone! Just go away!"

"No, not until I talk to you." Steve leans against the door, running his hand through his hair in distraught, desperate to see his daughter's face. Desperate to hold her, tell her how much he loves her and overall act like the father he is. He knew it was a long shot trying to coat her out of her room; she's been stuck inside ever since the incident. Not speaking to anyone and only screaming at them to leave her alone, going quiet until she hears footsteps walk away. Everyone has come to visit her, except Pepper who was put on bed rest by Bruce and had no choice. She said she would come as soon as she was able to get out of bed and try to help the others get Lizzie out. So far, it's been a week and the others are getting extremely worried, especially Tony and Steve. They want Elizabeth back, badly… Elizabeth doesn't respond for a while making Steve jiggle the doorknob hitting the door with his fist. "Elizabeth… please. I miss you; daddy and I want you back." It's takes a few silent moments before he hears a small whisper from the other side of the door. He leans in even more attempting to try to find out what she's saying.

"I'll just hurt you, just like I did Aunt Tasha and Aunt Pepper." Steve groans and hits his head back onto her door. She's been using that excuse to push people away and everyone was sick of it. They've made it perfectly clear that they aren't angry with her and Natasha has repeatedly told her that she's forgiven her and that it wasn't her fault. Although Natasha was one of the ones she'd injured Elizabeth still didn't believe her as much because she didn't hurt her as much as she hurt Pepper.

"You won't hurt me."

"Take a look at Natasha and Pepper and tell me what I can and I can't do. What I will and I won't do! I couldn't control myself before, what makes you think I can do it now!?" she screams voice full of irritation. Steve leans against the door smiling sadly dropping his voice.

"Your my daughter… Tony and I adopted you for a reason. There were so many other orphans that needed homes, but no… the Avengers and I wanted you sweetie. We saw how much potential you have, what your successes were going to be in life, but also… your strength. Just from one little look we knew you were ours, from the start. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met. You're stronger than me, daddy, your uncles and aunts combined."

"If I'm so strong, why couldn't have I controlled myself?"

"Because the Hulk is much more powerful than anyone in this world. It's more powerful than me, daddy, your Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint and Fury. Your Uncle Bruce can't even control sometimes, and he's learned how to, only it's too strong for him sometimes. You're not weak just because you can't control this Lizzie that just makes you even stronger."

"Papa… just… please leave me. I don't want to argue with you about this. I'm not coming out of this room, just leave." Elizabeth uses the tone Steve does when commanding an order to his team during a battle and when ending arguments between the team. He now knows she means end of discussion, but he wont have it. Steve's fist starts coming down on the door when Tony's voice speaks up.

"Just leave her alone Cap. She wont come out if we keep pestering her."

"She might." Steve exclaimed with a hopeful tone turning to see Tony standing at the end of the hallway. Tony walks up to him and slips his arms through the crook of Steve's wrapping them around his waist. He rest his chin on Steve's shoulder sighing.

"No she wont, come on Steve. Leave her alone. She'll be alright."

"She isn't Tony, she's beating herself over what happened last week and, she's your daughter, she's stubborn." Steve says pushing Tony's arms off of him and turning to face him, arms crossed over his chest.

Tony gives me a cheeky grin placing a kiss on his cheek. "But she's also your daughter. She'll find a way to cope and adapt until we find a cure." Steve looks at Tony expectantly asking a question with his eyes, and- being his husband- Tony knows what he's asking. He gives his head a slight shaking internally whining when seeing Steve's hopeful smile diminish with a frown replacing it. "I'm sorry." He whispers pulling Steve into a tight hug leading him away from the door. "Bruce and Loki are doing everything they can and are on the brink of something at the moment. I would help, but will end up probably getting in the way."

Steve shrugs as if to brush Tony's concern for him off, when inside he feels distraught. 'This shouldn't be happening, she's my daughter. My baby…' "Tony… I miss her. I want her out of that room and you and I both know that Pepper is the only one that can get her out."

"Someone call my name."

Both boys turn the hallway to find Pepper wobbling uncontrollably on her crutches. One of them falls from under her arm and Pepper starts to lean sideways. Tony, the closet to her, run up and catches her just before she hits the ground. "Damn crutches" she curses under her breath while Steve reaches down grabbing both of her crutches, none succeeding in staying still.

Tony passes Pepper to Steve who holds her up as Tony takes the crutches. "What are you doing out of bed?" Steve asks looking down at her, but Pepper's eyes go to Elizabeth's door.

"I'm making things right. She has to know none of this is her fault and that I don't blame her."

"Pep, are you sure that's a good idea? You went into shock when Elizabeth got within inches of you. You may not be stable to be in a room alone with her."  
Tony says with worry watching his CEO try to keep her balance as she walks, with help from Steve, towards the bedroom door.

She smiles back at him before saying "I'm well aware of your concern and I think it's very sweet Tony, but she's my niece. I know she didn't do this to me on purpose and couldn't control herself. Before was not an example given the fact that minutes before she got near she threw me out the window. I was frightened, I admit, but I know now that she'll try to be gentle with me. And if I feel that she is losing control I'll have JARVIS contact you guys to come get me and stabilize Elizabeth. Didn't you say that Bruce had a sedate to knock out the Hulk if he got out of control, we could use that on Elizabeth." Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Pepper places her index finger on his lips shushing him. "No discussion, I understand that your against the idea, but it's the only way to ensure none of us end up like me. I'm going in Steve and you and Tony can either go to the living room with the others or stay in the vicinity of this door, just not outside it. Elizabeth and I need girl time." Pepper, once she reaches the door, leans against it removing Steve's hands away from her waist. Her hand goes to the door and she tries to turn it, but it's lock.

Tony says before handing over the crutches, "She wont allow anyone in."

Pepper smirks at Tony then looks over at the censors "JARVIS unlock Elizabeth's door."

"Ms. Rogers has commanded me to not allow any access in her room to any of the Avengers, or their spouses, in this tower." The AI replies with a little concern hidden in his robotic voice. Tony, and Steve seem to notice and get nervous about what their daughter must be doing in there. Pepper hears to, but decides not to react to it, she'll see for herself. She lets out a huge huff of air at JARVIS'S response, until she remembers… she's not with Tony anymore. And she's not an Avenger, the only girl Avenger there is, is Natasha. She's just a CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper's smile widen before replying…

"Well, I am not an Avenger or a spouse of one of them. I'm not dating Tony anymore." Tony and Steve glance at each other before looking away uncomfortably after Pepper just reminded not only JARVIS, but also Tony that he had left her for Steve. Steve would never forget that he took Tony away from Pepper, only Pepper made it very clear that she's not angry with either of them. That she supports their relationship, but both boys can always see the slight sign of pain in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Give me a moment Ms. Potts, I must confirm it with Ms. Elizabeth."

"Don't confirm anything, just allow me access." JARVIS hesitant before a click sound is heard in the door and it slightly ajar. Tony and Steve take a step towards the door, but Pepper places a hand on their chest stopping. One shake of the head from her they stepped back watching her as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Tony turns to Steve after a few moments of silence… "Come on, it will do no good to stay here."

"But Elizabeth could-"Steve starts to protest to only get cut off by

"Pepper can handle herself, she's strong. And if she needs help, you heard her; she'll have JARVIS contact us." Steve was very hesitant for the first few minutes, but then reluctantly followed Tony to the elevator where they continued their journey to the main living room knowing the other Avengers and their spouses would be waiting.

**(With Pepper and Elizabeth)**

Pepper enters the room timidly fearing what she might find, and her greatest fears are revealed. Pepper gasps as she takes in the new Elizabeth sitting in the corner of her bedroom rocking back and forth muttering nonsense to herself. Pale skin, blood shot red eyes, baggy clothes, bags under her eyes, the look of terror and panic in her eyes, but worst of all… the trail of blood that runs from her arms to the ground beneath her. Not to mention she's shaking and every once in a while twitching as her eyes dart somewhere new to stare at for a few minutes, she is looking everyone except Pepper. Due to her appearances Pepper can concluded many things she wished she wasn't seeing; Elizabeth isn't sleeping, isn't eating, has cried a lot during the week and hasn't allowed any sunlight into her room what so ever. She sees the blood, but isn't quite sure if the cause of it is Elizabeth cutting herself, which she knows Elizabeth would never do, or unintentionally hurting herself to fend off horrid thoughts that appear in her head. Pepper's eyes well up with tears immediately as she takes in the 13 year old, still paranoid from last week experience. Pepper isn't sure that Elizabeth even knows she's there, but her thoughts are concluded wrong when Elizabeth addresses her without tearing her eyes away from a far point across the room.

Her voice is strained, raspy and weak as no emotions cross her face or voice. Pepper isn't even sure this is her niece, Tony and Steve's daughter, anymore. She looks so different and… it's scaring Pepper. "Get out of my room Aunt Pepper… I don't want to hurt you again." Ever since upon entering the room Pepper has stayed close to the door taking in the view of Elizabeth, but now she limps towards the edge of the bed close to Elizabeth. She sees Elizabeth cringe when hearing the crutches squeak against the floor and then refrains herself from using them in the presence of her. Pepper places them on the corner of her king sized bed and sits down on the bed softly trying not alarm the little girl whose eyes have now fallen on Pepper. She winces internally seeing as Elizabeth's dull blue eyes stare back at her, as if she can read her mind. There an awkward silence that fills the air and seeing that Elizabeth will not say anything else, Pepper is the one to break it.

She clears her throat that seemed to have closed up since entering the room. Pepper couldn't have guessed that it would be this difficult to talk to her niece in this state; she didn't mentally prepare herself for the worst. Assuming that Elizabeth wouldn't look as horrible as she does now shocking Pepper. "E-Elizabeth… you're not going to hurt me." Elizabeth opens her mouth to protest, but Pepper puts her hand out in front of her stopping the word that just came out of Elizabeth's mouth. Pepper moves, still sitting on the bed, but more closer to get a better view of Elizabeth's face. Seeing her facial reaction to her movement, Pepper's hand instinct reaches out and brushes back the fuzzy hair that seems to be everyone, except on the side of her face and cupping her face in between both hands. She whispers a soft "Ssh…" and an occasionally "It's okay" until the shaking subsides along with the twitching. As soon as Pepper's hand made contact with Elizabeth's skin the twitch slowly started to descend leaving a feeling of peaceful bliss left in its place. Elizabeth's eyes look up at Pepper almost pleading without opening her mouth. Pepper gives her a small smile and gestures for her to sit on her lap, refusing Elizabeth protest. After a few moments Pepper ends up grabbing Elizabeth's hand, gently, and pulls her over to have her stand in front of her. Elizabeth's eyes look down seeming to have a new fascination with her feet as she refuses to look at Pepper. Pepper's hands come to her shoulder and pull her in for a tight hug making Elizabeth stiffen in place. She knows it's a long shot, but… has a huge feeling it might work. If only she could get Elizabeth to loosen up and get rid of the thoughts that she would hurt Pepper. It takes a few minutes, 15 to be exact, before Pepper allows herself a smile when she feels small arms wrap around her neck and the natural feeling of Elizabeth's warm fuzzy brown hair touch the side of her face. No matter what, whether in the cold freezing artic or just a small breeze from the usual New York weather, whenever she hugged Elizabeth… Pepper would instantly get warmed up as Elizabeth's hugs radiate more heat than normal hugs do. She knows the others feel it too when Elizabeth hugs them… Elizabeth's hugs are special and now are slowly starting to diminish in amounts given seeing that she is growing older. Pepper brings Elizabeth to sit on her lap and guides her head to her shoulder rocking her back and forth. She's almost certain that she's fallen asleep until she hears her speak again. Pepper doesn't know what at first, until she leans in more on her speaking.

"I'm so confused… I'm so scared. It seems everything I do is affecting the people I love and care for the most. Papa, daddy, Aunt Tasha, you, Jane, Darcy, Uncle Clint, Thor, and Bruce. I know you guys miss me and I miss you too… but I'll do whatever I have to do in order to ensure your safety and your survival. Uncle Clint meant no harm when he was reading my Facebook status. I just… don't understand what happened. I was upset, of course, because he read it when I told him not to, but not… angry enough to murder anyone. I didn't mean to hurt you or Aunt Tasha, it was an accident and I just… feel… so horrible. I shouldn't still be here with you guys, I should be gone so I don't hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore, the nightmares are more frequent and papa and daddy worry. I don't want them to worry, the more they worry, the more they'll want me to come out. Your all are safer with me here then out there. Uncle Bruce is even safer out there with you guys then with me…" she mutters burying her head into my chest and I feel something wet on my shirt and Elizabeth's shoulders shaking with sobs. I hold her closer to me and rest my cheek on her head rocking back and forth more calmly and softly… I wait a while before speaking to make sure I don't upset her even more. When I know it's the right time I look down at her and caress her face making her look up at me. "Aunt Pepper I'm so sor-" I place my index finger to her lips shushing her and give her a small smile watching the tears stream down her face.

"There is no need to apologize…" She whispers, her voice full of nothing, but love and affection. No anger, no sadness, not even fear which shocked Elizabeth to no end.

Elizabeth tries again only getting out a "Mut I-"

Pepper gives her a look that shuts Elizabeth up waiting for her to speak again. Pepper kisses her forehead and smiles at her while brushing hair out of her face. "Now… no need for crying. There is nothing to cry about… I'm fine, Natasha is fine and your daddy fixed the little tiny mess you made in the living room." Elizabeth's eyebrows rise at the mention of her 'Little mess'. It made Pepper laugh as it reminded her so much of how Natasha raises her eye brows. "You shouldn't be wallowing in your room alone. You should be out, smiling, laughing and being with your family who miss you very much. You've worried Steve to the extreme where he won't come down to the dinner table to eat, or go do his daily run across central park. All he does is sit in that hallway waiting and hoping you'd open the door allowing him access inside. It's a big change to see your father so… vulnerable." Elizabeth's eyes cast down to her hands fiddling with Pepper's belt that is wrapped around the black dress she wears. Pepper's finger goes under her chin forcing her eyes to look back up at her. "But… that's only because he loves you so much and hates to see you so upset over something like this. I know, before you Uncle Bruce lived here, that I didn't know him that long and well. And that I knew, from the start, that he was the Hulk. I wasn't scared… in fact I was very impressed with the way Dr. Banner channeled his emotions. I saw that he was very frightened when he was with me, always scared that he would Hulk out and hurt me. After a long period of time that guy slowly started to vanish leaving a new confident Bruce in its waking. You have to understand, it still is difficult for your uncle to be around people without worrying about hurting them and it's more difficult for him to control his temper around people he doesn't approve of. Elizabeth… what you're feeling right now, is what your Uncle has felt for years before he met the Avengers. They helped him, respected him and weren't afraid of him… now it's your turn to get help. Let us help you; you're not in this alone. I can assure you were with you every step of the way…" Elizabeth curls more into Pepper's body trying to hide herself, but Pepper scoots back all the way until her back touches the headrest. From there she untangles Elizabeth from herself, lays her next to her and stares down at her waiting for an answer as she uses gentle, loving touches to calm her.

"I just… I almost killed you. Uncle Bruce never tried to kill any one of his family members before. He won't know how I'm feeling… no one will. Look what I did to you! You can't even get out of bed without someone helping you… I'm a monster Aunt Pepper-"

"You are not a monster… you're a smart, beautiful, charming young lady that was raised right by two super parents and amazing aunts and uncles."

Elizabeth sadly looks up at Pepper shaking her head… "I'm a monster. I turn green, I grown huge and I lose control. There is no beautiful, charming or smart about it. If I'm so smart I would've been able to stop myself, if I was so beautiful why do I turn green when angered, and if throwing people out windows is charming that sure I'm what you said. But I know… I'll always be a huge giant rage monster."

"No you wont," says Pepper "Your Uncles are trying their damn hardest to find the cure to this. You cant give up on them Lizzie if they wont give up on you." Elizabeth presses her face into Pepper's side crying harder again, her shoulders shaking. Pepper keeps adding gentle touches, but no words of comfort until Elizabeth has calmed down… Looking over at the clock she realized she's been in her room for an hour and a half already, the others must be worried. "JARVIS," Pepper says looking up at one of the censors in the room "Assure the Avengers I'm alright and will not be out any time soon."

"Of course Ms. Potts."

Elizabeth looks out from where she hide herself giving Pepper a frightened look which Pepper shrugs off holding her closer. "I'm not scared and neither should you be. You wont hurt me and I'm not leaving until I know your going to be okay. Even if it means I spend the night in your bedroom."

Elizabeth opens her mouth, but Pepper presses a finger to her lips. Elizabeth frowns and lays her on the pillow beneath staring up at Pepper allowing her to wipe the tears from her face. They don't say anything for a while letting the one sound in the room be Elizabeth's sniffles and Pepper's humming.

A smile appears on Pepper's face before she opens her mouth and starts singing, softly and beautifully towards the sad girl in her arms.

**_"Once all alone, I was lost. _**

**_In a world of strangers, no one to trust._**

**_On my own… I was lonely._**

**_You suddenly appeared. It was cloudy before, but now it's all clear._**

**_You took away the fear, and you brought me back to the light._**

**_You are the sun,_**

**_You make me sun, or more like the stars that twinkle at night._**

**_You are the moon, that glows in my heart,_**

**_Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world…_**

**_You are my life._**

**_Now I wake up every day, with this smile upon my face._**

**_No more tears, no more pain, _**

**_'Cause you loved me._**

**_You help me understand,_**

**_That love is the answer to all that I am,_**

**_And I'm… I'm a better man._**

**_Since you taught me by sharing your life._**

**_You are the sun,_**

**_You make me shine, more like the stars that twinkle at night._**

**_You are the moon that glows in my heart._**

**_Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world._**

**_You are my life…_**

**_You gave me strength, when I wasn't strong._**

**_You gave me hope when all hope is lost._**

**_You opened my mouths when I couldn't see,_**

**_Love was always waiting… for me._**

**_You are the sun,_**

**_You make me shine, more like the stars that twinkle at night._**

**_You are the moon, that glows in my heart._**

**_Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world._**

**_You are my life…"_**

Her hands trace the outline of her jaw as she watches her niece, during the middle of the song, fall into a peaceful sleep. The small smile on Pepper's face widens and she leans down to a press a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. "Goodnight my lovebug." She whispers in her ear and she starts to get up. As soon as one of her feet touches the ground she feels someone grab her hand. Turn back she finds Elizabeth, barely awake trying to hold her back.

Her voice is an audible whisper, but slightly slurred as she tries to stay awake long enough to get what she needed to say out. "Don't… go. Please stay… with me." Pepper smiles at her and nods her head going back to her position on the head board. But Elizabeth has other ideas, she pulls Pepper down until she's lying down as well… Elizabeth nuzzles her way between Pepper's arms and keeps one of her hands in one of Pepper's to ensure that she stays.

Pepper cant help, but admire Elizabeth's childlike side. It's rarely seen and only Steve and Tony have been able to experience her acting like a child. Pepper feels very special that Elizabeth can act like herself in front of her now and not just her parents. Running her finger tips along Elizabeth's arm she whispers back, already knowing that Elizabeth is asleep. "Of course… Always."

**(The Next Morning)**

Pepper is awoken by Elizabeth shaking her gently on the shoulder. Looking down at the little girl Pepper wonders if the image she saw yesterday was just her imagination because… this girl looks so much different than yesterday. Her eyes aren't as red, her skin is getting its natural color back, her hair is brushed out and down with a hairband and… her eyes have an excited sparkle in them. Seeing this brings a smile to her face and she sits up.

"Good morning Aunt Pepper!"

"Good morning Elizabeth." Says Pepper giggling at her excited niece. "What's got you so happy this morning?"

"New day, another day and a better day. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, you really helped me. I was in the dark for so long then you can and I found the light." Pepper smiles and gets pulled into a huge hug by Elizabeth. She didn't notice, but when she looks behind Elizabeth she finds the rest of the team, minus Bruce and Loki, stand there with smiles on their faces. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she's still in bed, in yesterday's clothing. Her cheeks grow red and she hides her head in Elizabeth's shoulder making everyone laugh. Pepper slides out of bed, grabs her crutches and limps over to the door hand in hand with Elizabeth struggling again with her crutches. Before she falls Steve places a hand on her arm and pulls her aside as the others start taking Elizabeth down to the living room for breakfast.

"I don't know what you did, but… thank you. Thank you so much, you don't know how appreciative I am."

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't let my Goddaughter drown herself in sorrow, I had to do something and seeing I was the only one who could… I went for it. You don't have to thank me Steve-"

"I thought my daughter was going to do something drastic soon, but you saved her… I do have to thank you." Pepper smiles at Steve and they both walk out in comfortable silence (Steve helping Pepper along the way), in the elevator and into the main kitchen where they find Elizabeth, and Thor sharing his pop tarts, Clint and Natasha eating at the Island watching the two interact at the table and Tony sits further away watching the entire before him. His attention goes to Steve and Pepper once they walk in, but when Steve stays at the door Pepper continues into the room to sit next to Thor and steal a couple bites from the god and 13 year old. Tony saunters over to where his love stands and wraps his arms around his waist sighing contently. It must have been at least 20 minutes before the elevator door dings making everyone in the kitchen look to see who it is. Bruce rushes out, Loki following closely behind, both their faces with nervous yet excited smiles. Steve opens his mouth to speak as soon as he lays eyes on them, but Bruce rushes past Tony and Steve, Loki not far behind, and goes to Elizabeth. He bends down in front of her grabbing her hands…

"We think we found a cure. We want to carry it out immediately to safe incidents like last week from happening again. Are you ready?" His voice expresses his anxiety, but his facial expression is extremely hard to read. Elizabeth's eyes flicker to Pepper, Natasha then her parents.

She nods her head hesitantly and looks back at Bruce. "Can my parents, Natasha and Pepper come? I don't want to do this alone." Pepper and Natasha are both taken back by being asked to accompany her and Bruce just merely nods, not having an effect of the people she just called. Elizabeth looks over at Natasha stand up from her seat and walking over to her. "You will come… won't you aunt Tasha?" She reaches out and grabs Natasha's hand squeezing gently as unshed tears of fear threaten to escape. Natasha could never say no that face and… quite frankly she wanted to be there all along. Elizabeth leads Natasha back to Bruce grabbing Pepper's hand along the way. The seven of them leave- Loki, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Pepper and Elizabeth- leaving Thor and Clint to finish off everyone's untouched breakfast.


End file.
